


Convirtiéndose en el Demonio.

by JayBirdObsession



Category: Alfred Rip, Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Sex Talk
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:54:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25458886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayBirdObsession/pseuds/JayBirdObsession
Summary: Había caído de la gracia, como Lucifer fue arrojado del paraíso. En su catarsis de dolor de perder a su hermano-padre, la culpa de la muerte de Alfred se había colapsado hasta el suelo. Sangrienta venganza había proclamado sangrienta venganza a cualquier criminal.El que lucha con monstruos debe tener cuidado para no resultar él un monstruo. Y si mucho  miras  a un  abismo , el  abismo concluirá por mirar dentro de ti. Hemos visto el abismo pero el abismo de devolvio la mirada y se convirtió en un monstruo cazando monstruos. Los amigos y equipo lo habían abandonado, era la decepción de su familia, habían perdido de nuevo en lo que una vez rechazo.
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Damian Wayne, Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	1. Mira en lo que me he convertido.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Había caído de la gracia, como Lucifer fue arrojado del paraíso. En su catarsis de dolor de perder a su hermano-padre, la culpa de la muerte de Alfred se había colapsado hasta el suelo. Sangrienta venganza había proclamado sangrienta venganza a cualquier criminal.
> 
> El que lucha con monstruos debe tener cuidado para no resultar él un monstruo. Y si mucho miras a un abismo , el abismo concluirá por mirar dentro de ti. Hemos visto el abismo pero el abismo de devolvio la mirada y se convirtió en un monstruo cazando monstruos. Los amigos y equipo lo habían abandonado, era la decepción de su familia, habían perdido de nuevo en lo que una vez rechazo. 

Había caído de la gracia, como Lucifer fue arrojado del paraíso. En su catarsis de dolor de perder a su hermano-padre, la culpa de la muerte de Alfred se había colapsado hasta el suelo. Sangrienta venganza había proclamado sangrienta venganza a cualquier criminal.

El que lucha con monstruos debe tener cuidado para no resultar él un monstruo. Y si mucho **miras** a un **abismo** , el **abismo** concluirá por mirar dentro de ti. Hemos visto el abismo pero el abismo de devolvio la mirada y se convirtió en un monstruo cazando monstruos. Los amigos y equipo lo habían abandonado, era la decepción de su familia, habían perdido de nuevo en lo que una vez rechazo. 

El adolescente levantando el mentón de forma orgullosa, su mirada engreída hacia el hombre parado en la puerta vestido con un traje completamente negro y una camisa de seda negra grisácea con una corbata roja del color de la sangre recargado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados - ¿Que quieres aqui Todd? tu presencia no ha sido requerida.

-Quita la mierda mocoso. ¿En que mierda estas pensando? - gruñe Jason entrando en la habitación dirigiéndose hacia donde el engreído adolescente se sentó sentado con su Katana recargada en sus piernas. 

-Tt. ¿De todas las personas te atreves a emitir juicios sobre mi forma de proceder? - Damian se burla, siente la ira gorgotear en su garganta. 

-El fracaso de Batman, el que nunca debió ser Robin, un peleador callejero glorificado. Quien fue asesinado por su desobediencia. A quien ha señalado erróneamente una y otra vez de ser el criminal de moda, el traidor - cada palabra era acentuada mientras rodeaba la amplia silla donde Damián reposaba, sin embargo no había ira, tal vez reproche; pero no era por eso por lo que Jason estaba ahí. - ¿Olvidó algo de Gremlin? 

-¿Has venido para que recuerdes tus constantes fallas Todd? - intenta ser hiriente como las dagas que maneja en cada una de sus víctimas, solo que esta vez las dagas eran sus palabras.

-Es curioso cómo te has esmerado en igualarme. ¿Qué pasa niño? ¿Algo en tu interior te da picazón? -Jason se inclinó tomando con una mano el respaldo de la silla elegante, acerca de su rostro con ojos brillantes, peligroso y una sonrisa retorcida como las que sabe regalar. Definitivamente su firma. 

Damián aprieta la mandíbula, el crujir de los dientes puede ser audible, levantando la katana y apuntando debajo de la garganta de Jason -En ninguna dimensión puede ser celoso de un incompetente como tú.

Jason permanece estático, inamovible, no puede ser intimidado. Sigue sonriendo - Entonces puedes explicarme por qué coños vas dejando cuerpos a tu paso. Por qué ha dejado las enseñanzas de tu padre a un lado e insistes en provocarlo. ¿Quieres ser una copia de tu servidor? - Damian gruñe, la punta de la Katana se hunde debajo de la garganta del hombre que una vez fue familia. -Eres un idiota - Jason sesea - Vamos hazlo, tal vez después de desangrarme quieras tomar mi manto, ser el proximo Red Hood. Pero el traje te quedara muy grande chico.-reta escupiendo la última frase.

Damian lanza un grito y empuja a Jason lejos, no encuentra mucha resistencia en el hombre permitiéndole ponerlo lejos. Se levanta de un golpe y apunta con su Katana con manos temblorosas de ira hacia el invasor de su morada. - Estas tentando tu suerte Todd. - advierte. - _¡¿Por que esto es de tu incumbencia?! ¡¿Por qué debería de seguir escuchándote?!_

Jason pasa las manos por él cabello caminando de una lado a otro - POR QUE NO QUIERO QUE SEAS UN **ESTUPIDO.** POR QUE UNA COSA ERA ENCERRAR CRIMINALES EN UNA PRISIÓN SECRETA PARA QUE NO OBTUVIERAN LAS **PUTAS PUERTAS GIRATORIA** S DE LA JUSTICIA ENDEBLE DE GOTHAM Y OTRA ES EL **ASESINATO INDISCRIMINADO**. ALEJARTE DE TU FAMILIA, BRUCE, DICK. - Jason baja la intensidad en él -No meteré en el tema a Tim que es realmente genial, solo que no tienes el valor de darle una oportunidad. Pero Damian cerebro de pescado frito, ni siquiera es tu propia convicción por lo que lo haces. Tienes todavia en la cabeza las estupideces que tu abuelo y madre taladro en él.

El pecho del adolescente se agitaba mientras Jason dejaba manoteaba y gritaba por la habitación. - Has perdido el valor Tood - refuto Damian - Dudo que lo tuvieras en realidad para eliminar el crimen como ahora lo hago y eso te duele.

\- No idiota, simplemente necesito hacer las cosas mejor, por mi equipo, POR MIS NIÑOS, All-Caste todos ellos merecen un mejor líder, elegido y sobretodo profesor. Demonios, Demonio vete a ti mismo cada día más parecido a tu abuelo.

Damian se lanzó hacia Jason, sabía que era una pelea injusta, el hombre no tenía armadura que lo protegiera y Damian se sentia ahora lo suficientemente capaz de vencerlo. La batalla no sería la misma que hace años donde Jason lo venció una y otra vez. El problema fue que Damian no era el unico que habia adquirido experiencia, Jason esquivo cada golpe sin necesidad de contraatacar.

Enfurecido Damian estaba destruyendo todo el lugar golpeándose con todo. Jason estaba cansándose del baile, Jason se quedó parado junto sus manos en Ang para conectarse a su propio espíritu, su piel empezó a resplandecer con tatuajes luminosos. Damian a pesar de que se había agotado de sus insistentes ataques fallidos vio la oportunidad y con un grito rabioso se lanzó en un vicioso ataque para terminarlo de una vez por otras. Jason formó una bola creciente de energia y la arrojo contra Damian, el lugar se iluminó por completo en una luz violácea, Damian voló por el aire aterrizando sobre su trasero.

El adolescente jadeaba con una mirada entre asombro y terror - ¿Como? - gimió.

Jason se acercó estirando la mano para ayudarlo a incorporar - No soy él mismo que conociste hace años y a la vez lo soy.

Damian retiró la mano de Jason con un golpe de la propia - ¡No necesito tu ayuda Todd! - hablo con indignación, había sido vencido de la forma más dolorosa. Se incorporó altivo - Exijo que me digas como hiciste eso. Exijo que me enseñes.

-Diferentes mentores y equilibrio, algo que no puedo enseñarte Damian, no si no puedes controlarte y aun que lo logres momentáneamente perderás todo el poder y aún más en el momento que lo uses con ira e injusticia hacia otros. Esto puede destruirte.- Jason se acercó con cautela, no tenían mucho tiempo. Los murciélagos habían estado inquietos, sobre todo el Bat-Dad y el chico dorado que había vuelto a ser quien era, pero quien más le preocupaba era el vástago del super; si había visto el destello no tardaría en llegar de donde mierdas estuviera, aún con la advertencia de papá oso de no intervenir en Gotham.- Damian necesitas retroceder. No fue tu jodida culpa lo de Alfred. 

Los ojos de Damian primero se ensancharon y luego radiaron de furia. - VETE A LA MIERDA TODD, VETE ABSOLUTAMENTE A LA MIERDA. MERCENARIO- grito con los puños temblando en su costado. Damian sabia que Red Hood estaba trabajando como mercenario según unos informes. Damian lo había puesto en su lista, pero la policía siempre lo arrestaba y luego como arte de magia estaba fuera de nuevo. Nunca toco el suelo de Gotham hasta ahora, no como Red Hood y como Jason nunca lo supo.

-Y me iré después de que escuches lo que vine a decirte - respondió con voz severa. - Maldita sea Damian lo entiendo, jodidamente lo entiendo. He cargado mis pecados durante mucho tiempo hasta que me harte de hacerlo, termine de culparme a mí mismo por mi propia muerte, cuando fui a buscar a mi jodida madre, deje de comprarle al Bat su idea de la desobediencia, me perdone por el daño que les hice a todos ustedes cuando me enloqueci por que no supe lidiar con la perdida de Bruce y quería matar a cada criminal en Gotham y cualquiera que se pusiera en medio.Y juro que te matare si repites esto o se lo dices a alguien más. Está hecho, es suficiente - Jason agito los brazos - La culpa no sirve, si no vas hacer algo que ayude con ella. Hundirte, hacer de lado a tu familia, a tus amigos. Quedarte solo ¿Quedarte solo es acaso lo que deseas? te lo dice el experto en fracasos, , en perder una y otra vez, quien toma el camino más solitario, tomando el camino menos elegible. ¿Pero sabes que?

Damian de pronto se vio en un espejo, casi mirando su reflejo ante ese hombre frente a él, Damian sacudió la cabeza - No quiero morir solo, no quiero ser abandonado. Me rehúso a caer por que mi alma y espíritu está roto. - Jason ya se encontraba arrodillado con una pierna tomando los hombros de Damian.- Estás presionando demasiado Damian, buscas una paliza como la que yo obtuve, sin preguntas, ni juicios o pruebas. Solo culpable. Fue juez, jurado y verdugo, casi me cuesta la vida de no ser por Roy. Tengo radiografías y fracturas que todavía están sanando. Ese día se rompió todo entre nosotros, entre la familia y su servidor. ¿Quieres eso Damian? ¿Ser rechazado? por qué no le estas dejando muchas opciones a tu viejo que está gastando todas las oportunidades en ti. Me has dicho mercenario, pero no puedo explicarte por completo toda la verdad, lo hay detrás de cada misión, todo lo que he hecho ha sido completamente respaldado por el gobierno. Pero eso no importa por que tengo una gran X sobre mi espalda. No quiero que cuando mires hacia atrás y quieras de vuelta lo que abandonaste, se te sea negado. Creeme el precio es muy elevado. Y hay días que siento el terrible peso y duele.

De alguna forma Damian sintió calor y un inmenso frío - No me aceptaran de regreso - respondió con la voz rota. Jason sacudió la cabeza y de nuevo la sonrisa retorcida - No eres como yo, una rata callejera, el proyecto de beneficencia que fracasó. Eres su hijo, el hermano que Dick ama con ferocidad. Por qué crees que Bruce no te ha puesta una golpiza como la tomó conmigo sin siquiera averiguar. Pero no presiones para que llegue a eso. - Jason suspiró, incorporándose - Sal de Gotham, tengo unas casas seguras, busca a un amigo, busca a Dick que está desesperado y dolido, pero te recibirá con los brazos abiertos. Se tu propio hombre, no con las ideas con las que te lavaron el cerebro en la Liga, perdonate. Damian seguiste ordes, tal vez no debí hablar como lo hice cuando lo de Alfred, pero Dick o Rick estaba siendo un idiota y Barbara atacandome. Lo lamento chico, no sabia, también estaba dolido.

Damian levantó la vista conectando sus miradas - Todd, ¿porque no vengaste a Alfred?

Jason sacudió la cabeza - Él no lo hubiera querido, no iba ensuciar su nombre, por más que lo deseaba. No me importaba las estúpidas reglas de Bruce, mira a donde lo condujo, a una ciudad que lo odia a pesar que hace lo que puede para protegerla. - Jason camino hacia la ventana mirando el horizonte. Lentamente Damian hizo lo mismo. - Sin embargo, aunque hubiera tomando la vida del de Bane y tu abuelo de otra dimensión en mis manos, nada habría cambiado. No lo tendríamos de regreso y solo hubiera manchado su recuerdo. Al igual que si hubiera regresado y asesinado al Joker, nada hubiera resuelto. No cuando hay sucesores en la línea. 

Damian se sacudió aturdido - ¿Sucesores?

\- Sí, niño. El estúpido pago perdió la idea de Bruce cuando Batman comenzó a tomar un Robin a su carga. Entonces lo ha venido haciendo también. Tu padre ya lo sabe. 

\- Infierno - murmuró el adolescente.

Jason entrecerró los ojos, algo en el cielo decidió su atención - Bien niño que ha decidido.


	2. Domando demonios internos.

Damian toma todo el aire que puede contener en sus pulmones-Encarar valerosamente la consecuencia de mis actos - dijo en su derrota. Estaba tan cansado de las batallas, de las miradas que lo juzgaban, pero sobre todo del dolor de alejar a los que amaba.

Jason saca algo del bolso de su costoso saco, le ofrece una tarjeta con unas llaves. - Mantente seguro y tranquilo, toma tu tiempo. Acepta la ayuda que se te ofrece y no hablo de mi ayuda. Todavía tienes quienes se preocupan por ti. Aun no estas perdido todo creeme, aprovechala, tal vez si yo la hubiera tenido personas que pretendian ayudarme como tu cuando a las regrese no hubiera sido tan imbécil. Eres mucho más listo que yo.

Damian tomó las llaves y la tarjeta con una dirección a las afueras de Gotham, Jason se sintió agradecido por eso, el niño podría recuperar su vida con el tiempo. Jason sin decir más giró sobre sus talones y caminó hacia la puerta. - Todd, espera - Jason no se lo espero, en un momento el adolescente estaba rodeándolo en un abrazo.-Gracias- Jason dio unas palmaditas en la espalda del niño, no era una persona de abrazos, apenas permitía ser tocado, pocos podían permitirse ese lujo, el contacto no era lo suyo y definitivamente no era Dick Grayson. -Lo que sea chico - Damian lo soltó mirando hacia otro lado para ocultar las lágrimas. - Ah, Damian posiblemente alguien vendrá para ofrecer su ayuda. Se civilizado y acéptala. - antes de que Damian pudiera indagar la referencia Jason cerró la puerta detrás de él y subió a la azotea dejandolo con sus pensamientos. 

-Tu padre no te ha dicho que espiar es de mala educación - Jason advirtió una vez en la azotea. 

-Estaba preocupado por él Hood - el mini Super descendió al techo completamente vestido de civil.

Jason lo miro por detrás de su hombro -Niño ¿se te frieron los ojos, acaso vez un casco o máscara por aquí?.- giró hacia donde Jon se encontraba.- Necesita contención y apoyo ¿puede contar contigo? 

Jon asintió con la cabeza - Es mi amigo, espero que aun lo sea - dando la confirmación de sus lealtades.

-No lo presiones Supermocoso, déjalo ir a su ritmo. - Jason sacudió la mano caminando hacia las escaleras de servicio.

-Jason - lo llamo haciendo que detuviera su caminata hacia la salida. Jason giro para encontrar al adolescente cerca -Gracias.- dijo el Super-mocoso rodeándolo por el cuello. -¿Por que todos me abrazan él día de hoy? - se quejó, dándole unas palmaditas en los hombros. -Lo que sea niño, ve anda tu amigo te necesita. - pidió para sacudirse al mocoso del super.

Mientras Jon se dirigió donde Damian, Jason a lo lejos pudo ver a unos cuantos tejados a lo lejos un par de siluetas conocidas. Gimió mirando sus zapatos Santoni hechos a manos -Doble mierda - luego giró corriendo hacia el próximo tejado de forma ruidosa justo frente a una cámara de seguridad. Sí algo amaban los murciélagos era fastidiar a Jason sobre todo después de años de ausencia. 

Jon entró cauteloso flotando - Damian - lo llamó primero para que su amigo no se sintiera abrumado.

-Aqui - respondio despues de unos segundos que le parecieron a Jon una eternidad, más cuando el bombeo del corazón de su amigo se aceleró al escuchar su nombre. 

Jon entró a la destrozada amplia sala con una expresión preocupada. No sabia si seria bienvenido después de la gran pelea que habían tenido los dos, insultos y hasta golpes vinieron, Damian había jugado sucio con una roca de Kryptonita, mutuamente se amenazaron con palabras hirientes de odio y traición que ambos sintieron por parte del otro. 

Damian colecto todo el orgullo que le fue posible - Jon, no quiero pelear.- aclaro con esperanza de que fuera verdad lo que Jason le había dicho, con la esperanza que no fuera demasiado tarde.

-Yo tampoco Damian, no después que escuche lo que hablaste con Jason. - Jon bajó la mirada un poco avergonzado por entrometerse a algo tan íntimo, mordió su labio antes de volver al joven que alguna vez fue su amigo, sin saber qué terreno estaba pisando. - Nunca pense decirlo, pero estoy de acuerdo con lo que Jason te dijo. - La boca de Damian se abrió, sin embargo algo pareció captar la atención de Jon - Tu familia está cerca. Necesitamos irnos. - Damian sintio una rafaga que lo levantaba del suelo; por un momento cerró los ojos con fuerza y se aferró de quien lo sujetaba. Al cabo de unos segundos estuvieron al lado extremo de la ciudad.

Jon bajó a Damian al piso del muelle donde habían volado. Damian tomo unas respiraciones nerviosas antes de mirar a Jon -Jason.- informó Jon haciéndolo saber como se entero que el Bat-clan estaba cerca, Jason había murmurado "Jon sacalo, los murciélagos están en camino, no se cuanto puedo desviarlos" -Damian podemos ir con Ma y Pa- sugirió, pero Damian subió su palma - No quiero comprometer a nadie en mi falla.

Jon lo miró con ojos suplicantes, la única oportunidad para estar de lado de Damian, no quería tirar los años juntos por la borda - No estas solo Damian, pero siempre sera tu desicion. 

Damian guardó silencio, recordaba las palabras de Jason sobre estar solo, rechazar o aceptar la ayuda. No podía hacer esto solo, no con todo el desastreque habia dejando atrás. - Tendremos que ser discretos. - Damian entregó la tarjeta a Jon - Vamos aquí, casa segura de Jason. - Así lo hizo Jon, ambos se dirigieron a una modesta casa disfrazada de oficina en construcción con vista a los muelles. La fachada era un asco, al grado que Damian tuvo la intención de abortar la idea, pero cuando entraron, el lugar estaba pulcro, modesto pero acogedor. Al parecer Jason había esperado que Damian aceptara y preparó el lugar, el refrigerador y alacena estaba llena de comida, un como estudio con cuadernillos de hojas blancas nuevo, a un lado carboncillos, acuarelas y óleos por si quería el joven relajarse y pintar un poco. Algunos cuadros comprados en subastas, otras imitaciones de clásicos para dar un ambiente de tranquilidad. En la sala una televisión de 50 pulgadas con netflix, aparte una variedad de películas al costado y el toque Todd, a los costados de piso a techo una estantería llena de libros, incluido también de arte.

Damian tomo un sobre que colgaba del monitor de la pantalla con el nombre de Damian, lo abrió con calma.

_Mocoso del infierno:_

_Espero que encuentres todo medianamente agradable para un Al-Ghul e hijo del espeluznante Batman. Debajo de la estantería abre las puertas encontrarás un portátil junto con las contraseñas. Te lo advierto, no cambies nada mocoso mal agradecido, todo está configurado para que no seas rastreado, por que si tengo que quemar esta casa te pateare el culo tan fuerte que llegas sin escala con tu tan amorosa madre._

_En el estudio encontrarás cuadernillos para dibujar y algunos lienzos en blanco. Te recomiendo que tomes descansos para despejar tu perturbada cabeza ya que con las ideas frías puedes ver mejor el panorama._

_Si eso no es suficiente aparta el cuadro de Light of the Harem y encontrarás un teclado, la clave está en la hoja que te deje de todas las claves, dentro encontrarás un subterráneo que te llevará a una sala de entrenamiento para que no pierdas el ritmo y puedas aniquilar despiadadamente a los maniquíes dentro de esta. Mocoso solo MANIQUÍES no quiero hacer limpieza de cuerpos después de que saques tu culo apestoso del lugar._

_Otra cosa deje la comida lista para calentar y servir, si la comida no es de tu agrado. JODETE. Sin embargo encontrarás en el refrigerador un teléfono de una tienda especializada en productos árabes, di que hablas de parte del hijo del Señor Saadi y tu nombre es Jacinto Saadi Lederman, por que tu padre es arabe y tu madre judía._

Damian resopló ante la idiotez.

_Tienes credito, no te preocupes por los recursos. También anexe otros teléfonos de comida rapida, más vale que lo aprecies por qué Alfred seguramente va a venir a jalarme las patas por tan sacrílega sugerencia._

_Por último, hay cámaras de vigilancia, si llegas estar en problemas dentro de la sala de entrenamiento encontraras otro teclado y una puerta en el fondo donde te llevará de salida. No olvides la secuencia para quemar la casa, las puertas se cerrarán automáticamente, hay detectores de calor y movimiento para que las habitaciones aisladas no contengan ser vivo en el lugar antes de derribar espacio por espacio el lugar. No queremos más derramamiento de sangre inútil._

_El número de mi quemador te lo dejo grabado en el quemador que dejo para ti dentro de la maleta, haz la llamada, no importa donde esté, personalmente si es posible iré, pero de caso de no poder puedes confiar de la persona o personas que te extraigan. Será o serán llevados a un lugar seguro._

_Busca apoyo. No hagas esto solo._

_Cuidate_

_J_

_PD. No cagues más fuera del retrete para luego querer manejarla, te bajas los pantalones antes de cagar, la tiras en el retrete como un niño grande y te deshaces de ella._

Damian resoplo - Es más de lo que merezco. - Jon se acercó a Damian por atrás y puso su mano en el hombro. - Buscaremos la forma de arreglar esto Damian, no estarás solo. Si alguien sabe esconderse es Jason, hasta ahora ni papá ha podido encontrarlo, por extraño que sea todo esto él te está compartiendo sus recursos, te apoya. Tal vez exista una explicación descabellada y al final no sea quien dicen todos que es.

Damian giró hacia su amigo - Su ayuda es inmerecida. Siempre estuve apuntando con un dedo, remarcando sus fallas ante cualquiera. Él y ahora tü después de todo lo que hice, la forma injusta con la cual procedi hacia tu persona. No merezco nada de esto. Estoy tan cansado Jon, tan cansado de pelear contra los que forme alianzas, me perdí tanto en el dolor. Pense que podia con mis objetivos, no calcule el daño.

-Jason sabe lo que significa fallar y querer rectificarse, te está dando la oportunidad hacia el camino a la redención, un camino que tal vez él mismo no pueda volver a andar. Tomala. Damian tu amistad significa mucho, peleare por ella hasta que no quede nada por que pelear. - las palabras de Jon eran firmes, fuertes como él - Sí esto puede ser una forma de cerrar heridas y aprender de los errores, tal vez nos haga más fuertes.

* * *

Jason salto resbalando en su aterrizaje, definitivamente los Santoni no estaban hechos para saltar de tejado en tejado. Jason se incorporó, estaban pisándole los talones, dio zancadas grandes y veloces en su sprint, alistó las piernas para el salto, ya estaba arriba dirigiendo su cuerpo al siguiente tejado cuando alguien lo sujetó por la cintura haciéndolo caer bruscamente en el duro suelo del tejado.

-¡Puta Madre! - Jason se quejo de forma ruidosa al escuchar la tela rasgada de su traje. Empujó bruscamente a Nightwing -, me debes un traje y una camisa imbécil.

-Hola a ti también. ¿Cuanto tiempo sin verte? - Nightwing tuvo el descaro de sonreírle, como le hubiera gustado patear su estúpida cara. Internamente Nightwing tenía curiosidad donde Jason se había metido todos estos años, si era verdad los rumores, pero este no era el momento, estaba en Gotham por Damian.

-Vete a la mierda Wing - escupió Jason disgustado metiendo los dedos en uno de los agujeros de su chaqueta.

-Suficiente de juegos Hood - por su puesto el puto murciélago listo para atajarlo en caso de fuga. Jason rodó los ojos - ¿Te estas quedando ciego? ¿acaso viste un puto casco rojo o máscara roja? - Jason se levantó sacudiéndose malhumorado. Jason se acercó a Batman hasta que el pecho de ambos estuvieron juntos dando un pequeño empujón -Ese era tu deseo. No Gotham, No más Red Hood. Así que Red Hood no está en Gotham- luego se separó dando la espalda no antes sin mirarlo de arriba a bajo de forma despreciativa.

-¿Entonces qué haces en Gotham?- Insistió Nightwing. 

-¿No puede un hombre salir a hacer un poco de ejercicio en la frescura de la noche? - dejando ver su sonrisa descarada mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-¿Con un traje y zapatos de diseñador? - reto Nightwing.

-Bueno N algunos tenemos estilo para todo.- vino en respuesta. Siempre tan petulante y retador Jason.

-¿Donde esta?- gruño Batman usando su peculiar tono para los criminales, quito del medio a Nightwing para acercarse de forma peligrosa a Jason.

-Tocame y levantaré cargos, para que seas aun más deseado en esta ciudad que apenas empieza a aceptarte de nuevo viejo. - amenazó Jason con ojos fríos -No tienes poder sobre mí, no ahora que estoy legalmente vivo. Imagina que diran cuando la alcaldía sepa que atacaste a un ciudadano ejemplar, sin manchas en su registro, ni una infracción, víctima de secuestro cuando estaba bajo la tutela de Bruce Wayne. - Jason no parecía en lo absoluto intimidado, si Batman golpeaba, Jason iba a golpear más bajo. No había puentes que cuidar, estos ya habían sido quemados. Lazos para mantener unidos estos habían sido cortados. Solo la tutela de Bruce seguía vigente, por que no había querido soltarlo. Eso era algo que Jason se preguntaba, lo había soltado, dejado en caída libre a su suerte, por que no cortar el último hilo que los unía.

-Damian necesita ser detenido, contenido - intentó apelar a la razón. 

-Y deseas que yo te diga su ubicación en caso de saberlo. ¿Por qué haría yo eso? Digo el mocoso es odioso, en lo absoluto me agrada y no creo que le des una paliza dejándolo con fracturas y medio muerto - Batman tuvo la decencia de estremecerse -que tal vez merezca debido a que tu y el imbécil de a lado suelen darle pase libre en cualquier situación, como casi matar a Drake. A lo que viene. ¿El mocoso alguna vez tuvo la decencia de disculparse? - Jason camino a un lado de Batman y Nightwing -Creo que antes de apalear al mocoso deberían darse una surra mutua. Ustedes le permitieron este tipo de actitud. - dijo con firmeza Jason, estaba molesto, jodidamente furioso no tanto con Damian, si no como ambos habían manejado a Damian, prepotencia, egocentrismo gigantesco. El niño necesitaba humildad desde que llego, la educación de los Al-Ghul inflándole el ego y a la vez forzandolo dar inhumanamente más de lo que un niño sin importar que tanta tecnología genética hubiera usando en él, jugando con sus emociones y psique entre la exigencia, abandono, migajas de amor y preocupacion, era una verdadera mierda y Batman no lo había hecho mucho mejor con su estreñimiento emocional tratado de compensarlo con excusas a su comportamiento e insultos y Nightwing que solía mirar para otro lado en el mal comportamiento de Damian, consintiendolo de forma irracional. - El niño, casi jovencito necesita límites, eso no cabe duda, si no es muy tarde para eso. - añadió Jason - pero si presionas eso se te reventara en la cara, como ha pasado ahora por tu descuido - Jason señaló a Bruce en el rostro -Tu responsabilidad NO LA MÍA ARREGLARLO. No soy su puto padre, ni siquiera hermano o familiar; no soy quien lo metió en un traje antes de darle una infancia decente. Así que no me vengas con tu mierda, no ahora.

-No te atrevas - gruño Batman con los puños cerrados.

-¿A que? ¿juzgarte, señalar que es tu cagada?- dijo burlamente - Mientras sigas queriendo tomarme como tu chivo expiatorio tengo todo el puto derecho. NO TE DEBO NADA, NO MAS, NO DESPUÉS DE CASI MATARME POR SEGUNDA VEZ, CAZARME, SEÑALARME Y ARRANCARME LA FAMILIA QUE AÑORABA. - Jason hizo un esfuerzo por retener las lágrimas que picaban. 

\- Jason si estas usando a Damian para ponerlo en mi contra - Jason abrió los ojos grandes y no fue el único Dick también los ensanchó. 

Inesperadamente Jason empezó a reír casi histérico. Por un momento Batman y Nightwing compartieron miradas preocupadas - INCREÍBLE, ABSOLUTAMENTE INVEROSÍMIL - jadeo Jason entre la risa histérica apoyado en sus rodillas en un intento de recobrar el aire de sus pulmones - Dejame entender el panorama, soy culpable de mi propia muerte, porque rehúse a ser indiferente cuando mi madre biológica corría peligro nada más y menos por un psicópata que TÚ no has podido contener hasta la fecha. Ese psicópata obsesionado que te gano en el juego e hizo que se aceptara la ley anti vigilantes en Gotham, motivo por el cual en una situación extrema ni el super o Wonder pueden entrar en Gotham y yo Jason Todd me las arregle para invitarlo a mi asesinato o tal vez fue un suicidio asistido. 

Batman abrió la boca pero nada salió de ahí -No, por favor, espera. Vamos un poco más atrás. Felipe, sabes al igual que el pingüino fue algo similar, fuiste juez, jurado y verdugo, sin pruebas emitiste el fallo. Nunca le preguntaste a la dulce anciana que miraba por la ventana, así como nunca buscaste el casquillo de la bala, IMBECIL POR QUE NO HUBO TAL. POR QUE NUNCA TE IMPORTO REALMENTE.- prácticamente escupió en la cara de Batman al gritar las palabras.-Ahora que he estado ausente por años resulta que quiero ponerlo mágicamente en tu contra, cuando el mocoso siempre me ha despreciado y ni siquiera nos hemos visto en años. Eres un completo idiota.

-Sabes a la mierda que te den por culo, no estoy para aguantar estupideces, ni por ti ni por ese malcriado mocoso que rompiste cuando le ordenaste entrar a Gotham y ocasionaste la muerte de Alfred. El mocoso que ha estado derramando sangre y tu ni siquiera has dado una verdadera advertencia, como cortar su garganta o golpearlo hasta la pulpa como a tu servidor. OTRA VEZ TU RESPONSABILIDAD, NO LA MÍA Y SI BARBARA ME VIENE DE NUEVO CON ESA MIERDA JURO QUE LA DEJARE DE FORMA PERMANENTE EN LA SILLA -Rugió Jason - Tres edificios más detrás de donde me encontraste, es lo único que te dire. Ve en busca de tu mocoso.

Batman y Nightwing corrieron hacia el lugar. Jason los miró alejarse, había sentido vibrar su quemador. Bajó y subió a la moto, una dentro de la escuela de Ma Gunn marco

- _Todd_ \- había esperado la respuesta de Jason durante largos minutos y había empezado a preocuparse.

\- Es una ventaja tener un super amigo. No es así punk - Jason dijo riendo entre dientes, mientras saludaba con la mano a Feya, Willis y sus niños.

De fondo escucho voces algunas llamándolo profesor, - _Tt ¿donde estabas?_ \- exigio

-Aw, estabas preocupado. Me debes un oscar, hubieras estado orgulloso de mi actuación Shakesperiana. Como Bruto cuando conspiró contra Julio César para hundir la daga, Como Macbeth cuando manda asesinar al hijo de Duncan les di tu antigua ubicación dejando claro que te odio. No creo que me busque. No después que grite a los 20 vientos que los odio a todo, incluido tu. Niño organízate, estare solo unos pocos días en Gotham - Jason hizo una pausa, para darle las gracias a Ma Gunn por el té."Gracias Nana" murmuro.

_-¡Estás en Gotham como vigilante o peor aun mercenario aun con la ley!_

\- No visitando a la familia y a mis niños. Dudo que necesites algo de mi, sin embargo está la línea abierta. Tal vez cuando decidas seria mejor ir con Dick, incluso Tim para que te ayudarán.

_-Arriesgándome a tu opinion, ¿cual seria tu elección?_

-Mi eleccion seria Tim primero, puedes pensar lo que quieras, pero Tim es genial y nadie como él para buscar una forma lógica de acercarte a la familia de nuevo, si así lo decides, solo deja de ser tan perra y te sorprenderá. Mi segunda elección es Dick ya que está muy comprometido emocionalmente, necesita que alguien lo enfrie un poco en su drama personal.

 _-Bien Jon y yo veremos cómo arreglarnos para que no existan sospechas. Y Todd gracias por todo._ \- Damian intentó que su voz no se escuchara temblorosa.

-Es bueno que tengas a Jon de tu lado. Niño, no hay problema, recuerda que soy un experto en defraudar a los murciélagos, solo no quiero que pases lo que yo. Aún no es muy tarde. Pude ver más preocupación que rabia en B y N, solo toma tu tiempo, permite que el polvo se asiente, que no te tome demasiado, tu familia no se merece la angustia. 

Damian colgó, se sentía agotado. Mientras Jon sacaba un poco de cereal y leche. Ambos miraron algunas películas, jugaron videojuegos y luego se quedaron dormidos en la misma cama. A pesar de la mala postura de los dos, un brazo en la cara una pierna en el estómago Damian agradeció que Jon pasara la noche en la misma cama. Se había sentido tan solo, con ataques de angustia que el sueño era poco en esos días. La compañia siempre sirve para calmar las angustias de la vida. 

Jon se las arregló para pasar una semana con Damian, no mintió, dijo que estaba con un amigo que lo necesitaba desesperadamente y Clark con el deseo de que Jon se sacudiera la perdida de Damian accedió.

Damian tardó tres días para comunicarse con Tim, con permiso de Jason le dio la ubicación del lugar. Tal como dijo Jason, Tim fue de gran ayuda intercediendo por Damian ante la familia sin delatar al joven para que le dieran su espacio, cosa que Bruce pudo enloquecer, intento de rastrear a Tim fue inútil, para su desgracia había criado a un chico extraordinariamente inteligente y apto para la tecnología y tampoco iba a dañar su relación con Tim en una riña a golpes de forma injustificada, no lo haría de nuevo. Al cabo de una semana la reunión se llevó a cabo en terreno neutral en Bludhaven, tanto Tim como Jon fueron su compañía. 

Una semana después otra reunión se llevó a cabo en un almacén. Esta vez fue con Grayson. Una reunión dolorosa para los dos. Grayson paso por todos los estados emocionales, enojo, decepción, tristeza, ira; sin embargo al final hubo esperanza. Batman los rastreo, entonces Damian corrió hacia el área que Jason le pidió que hiciera, las puertas detrás de Damian se cerraron. Damian llamó a Jason -Necesito ayuda - escucho ruido de batalla de fondo- Todd ¿en serio?

-Calma mocoso solo ve a la luz -respondió entre gruñidos.

Cuando corrió hacia el portal escuchando el metal crujir de la puerta metálica gracias al fuego de la soldadura de Batman. Cuando el portal se cerró estaba en la casa de seguridad, Tim con los ojos ensanchados y un extraño muchacho perteneciente a los Outlaws metálico estaba con ellos cerrando su gran boca. Damian retrocedió unos pasos -Soy Devor, uno de los alumnos del profesor Hood, me pidió que te trajera de regreso. - Damian tomó la mano del meta pelirrojo.-Damian Wayne. - se presentó.

-Lo se - Devor sonrió -Bien debo regresar.

-Espera - pidió Tim revelando su presencia. - ¿profesor Hood? ¿Quieres decir que Red Hood ha estado involucrado?

-Solo me pidió que lo trajera de vuelta - Devor contestó.

-El es Drake - interrumpió Damian.

-Oh perdona mi descortesía, puedes llamarme Tim - se presentó ofreciendo su mano. 

-Devor - contestó el Joven que era mayor que Damian pero menor que Tim.

-Así que ¿Hood es su maestro?- Tim preguntó con cautela.

-Entre otros, pero el viene a ser nuestro mentor principal - añadió Devor -, es un poco loco y salvaje. Pero inflexible a lo que se refiere que nos mantengamos seguros. Puede montar en pantera si exponemos nuestras vidas.

-Tt. los manda a la banca seguramente - resuplo Damian. 

-En lo absoluto, nos hace hacer doble entrenamiento físico y mental, hasta dejarnos agotados sin ganas de desobedecer y luego nos reintegra en misiones de menor riesgo y tenemos que escalar de nuevo.-contestó divertido el meta.

-Interesante opción. - suspiro Tim. - tienes tiempo para unas galletas y cafe.

-Uh, prefiero el metal - contestó el chico pelirrojo.

-¿Como los chivos?- Tim le dio un codazo a Damian - Creo que tengo unas latas.

Tanto Tim como Damian aprendieron un poco de su desaparecido hermano, luchando contra el inframundo de los demonios, desmantelando redes criminales, siendo profesor de jóvenes metahumanos rebeldes con aspiraciones a criminales logrando darles el giro a vigilantes que luchaban para abatir el crimen y demonios a lado de los Outlaws. Devor solo dio algunas respuestas, nunca dio los relaciono con Ma Gunn ni el legalmente muerto Willis Todd que al igual que el hijo solía darse chapuzones en el inframundo criminal para controlar y desmantelar,Tampoco de los tratos con organizaciones gubernamentales. Nunca dio la alineación del grupo de jóvenes Outlaws aunque no era un secreto que el grupo de metahumanos entraban y salían rápido para ayudar a las personas para solo desaparecer cuando llegaba la policía. 

Silenciosamente se había pasado la ley anti vigilantes por las partes nobles y su excusa era, no somos vigilantes, no somos héroes, SOMOS FORAJIDOS. Por algún motivo la ley decidió mirar para otro lado, el concepto de forajidos que de una u otra forma iban a violar la ley solo que ellos lejos de actuar como verdaderos forajidos protegían a las personas. Un grupo maquiavélico que estaba dando las soluciones que sus vigilantes no daban, los defensores de las personas mas desprotegidas, niños de las calles, prostitutas, golpeando jueces y policías corruptos para exponerlos con la advertencia de lo que les pasaría si reinciden, era lo que amaban los Gothamites motivo por el cual gozaban con la aprobación de los civiles, no tanto del gobernador por obvias razones. 

Por fin llego el dia de la reunión. Cuando entro Damian al almacén sintió como el estomago se le hundia, todo el Batclan reunido, los ex Teen Titans también estaban en el lugar, hasta el jodido Superman que no lucía muy contento con la intervención de Jon.

-Me presento a responder por cada uno de mis actos pasados - dijo Damian reuniendo todo el valor dentro de él. El hecho de que Tim había servido de puente, ablandando a los murciélagos no quería decir que todo estuviera arreglado.

-Damian - Batman fue el primero en hablar - tus fallas, son las mías como padre. Alguien me hizo ver el peso que puse en tus hombros al pedirte que entraras en Gotham, el no haber puesto límites desde el inicio. Mi poca habilidad para demostrar mi amor hacia a ti, en un intento por compensarla dejando pasar por algo acciones tuyas que se encaminaban hacia este desenlace. 

-Padre fueron mis fallas, no las tuyas - en un intento por descargar la culpa de su padre. La culpa de Bruce a veces era más peligrosa que su ira. Lo había visto con Todd, como la culpa de Bruce lo llevó cometer actos terribles hacia Jason alejando definitivamente 

-Son mis fallas tambien Damian, como padre, como mentor. Debi regresarle el manto de Robin a Drake una vez que volví; tu no estabas listo todavía para esa responsabilidad - Auch eso definitivamente dolio. Sin embargo Damian solo mordió su labio.

-Padre pido humildemente que dicte su sentencia que acataré - respondió Damian como un soldado que espera el fusilamiento después de que el cargo de traición ha sido declarado. Nightwing y Batgirl ra compartieron miradas con Batman. Acordaron que sacarlo definitivamente de las capas solo lo enviará directamente hacia su madre, sin embargo ponerlo a prueba, en vigilancia en manos de personas que nutrieran de forma positiva a Damian podrían rectificar al adolescente, esa idea fue dada por Tim tomanda de lo que Devor le comento.

-El manto de Robin no se te será devuelto - Batman dijo con voz dura - ni ahora, ni nunca. Lo has manchado como ningún Robin lo ha hecho. Ni siquiera Hood lo hizo cuando lo uso, mis sospechas de Felipe fueron equivocadas. - reconoció su primera derrota, Bruce no cometería el mismo error - sin embargo dejarte correr libre, sería un error. Serás recluido para ayuda psicológica. 

Damian palideció - Por favor padre, no Arkham.

Todos tragaron ante las palabras. Damian no era un criminal, era un adolescente de 15 años, casi 16, había llegado por su propio pie arrepentido - Damian que clase de padre crees que estoy enviandote a Arkham. - dijo casi ofendido. 

-Enviaron a Jason a Arkham y luego a Blackgate - murmuró bajando la mirada.

Nightwing pasó la mano por su rostro - Dami, la situación con Jason fue diferente, estaba fuera de control, atacandolos y mucho mayor que tu.

-Lo mismo hice, estaba fuera de control, me volví contra ustedes. Tal vez no de la forma en que Todd lo hizo, él tenía todavía el problema del pozo, tal vez aún lo combata y solo era dos años mayor que yo - recordándoles que Jason también era menor de edad cuando sucedió todo. La mayoría se sorprendió, Damian nunca fue indulgente con las fallas de Jason o con Jason mismo. 

-Irás al Santuario Damian, hemos cambiado mucho las cosas para una verdadera ayuda, no permitiremos que vuelva a pasar lo que Wally- prometió esta vez no Batman, si no Bruce quien lo tomó por los hombros - hemos aprendido de nuestros errores. -aseguró - después de que se te de alta, Superman te tomara y guira, seguido de Nightwing cuando Kent lo considere propicio. 

-Eso significa que estaré lejos - los ojos conteniendo las lágrimas miraron a su padre - estás rechazandome, lo entiendo. 

-NO - habló con vehemencia retirándose la capucha para que pudiera ver la sinceridad en sus ojos - Nunca Demian, estaré en la visitas, vendrás a casa los fines de semana y días festivos. Solo creemos que necesitas algo de luz en ti, no la oscuridad que te he dado. Me duele reconocerlo y estoy haciendo esto por que te amo hijo. 

Damian se lanzó hacia su padre entre sollozos y lamentos pedía disculpas por la sangre derramada y el dolor causado - Te tengo hijo, te tengo - repetía Bruce.- estoy feliz que hayas vuelto a la familia, esta vez hare las cosas correctamente.

Al final de la reunión Batman se acercó a Jon ofreciendo su mano - Gracias Jon por hacerlo recapacitar, por la ayuda. 

Jon aceptó la mano de Bruce con un - Uh. Lo siento no es a mi a quien debe darle las gracias. - corrigiendo. Todos lo miraron intrigados. -En realidad fue Jason quien hablo con Damian después que destrozaron el lugar. 

Todos quedaron horrorizados al saber que el mercenario, el hijo caído, el señor del crimen había estado en contacto con Damian-Así es padre, él vino a mi. No quise escucharlo al principio, pero supo elegir las palabras correctas, luego me dio un lugar para recapacitar acerca de mis acciones. Ha estado en contacto y por increíble que te parezca padre, Jason ha sido acertivo en sus orientacion, como cuando me sugirió contactarme con Drake a quien le debo una disculpa por el terrible trato que he tenido hacia él. - haciendo la aclaración Damian. - Eso era un verdadero cambio admirable por parte de Damian.

\- ¿Sabes dónde está él?- Batman preguntó con gentileza. 

Damian sacudió la cabeza - Lo siento padre, no lo se y si supiera no podría traicionar la confianza de Jason. Solo se que ha formado otra familia lejos de nosotros, es mentor ahora. Y puedo estar casi seguro que las cosas sobre Jason como de costumbre no son lo que parecen. 

-Los jóvenes Outlaws - Clark entrecerró los ojos. - pero no han sido vistos liderados por Red Hood.

-Jason mencionó que algo con que sus acciones han sido respaldadas, tal vez los rumores no muestren toda la verdad detras de Hood. - confeso Damian, no quería traicionar a Jason pero quería evitar a toda costa que fueran tras de él una vez que Damian volvió al redil.

-Bien Jon, Damian vayan con Cass por sus cosas, iremos a casa y mañana se harán los preparativos para Damian - pido Batman. Los niños obedecieron. Una vez solos pidió a Kent que intentara encontrar a Hood, Bruce necesitaba saber qué nuevo juego estaba involucrado Hood.

Sin embargo no fue después de tres años que logró encontrarlo. El señor internacional del crimen ahora terrorista Red Hood hizo su presencia en Gotham, un atentado para asesinar al presidente y alcalde. La ciudad en un completo caos, bombas escondidas en los puntos más concurridos de Gotham.

Red Hood abre su comunicador -Agente M hemos recolectado las bombas me informaron, pero me confirma mi equipo que tenemos otras 7, necesito que hagas un llamado al Batclan, enviare las coordenadas donde la limpieza se llevó. Repito lleven a los ciudadanos a las zonas marcadas en caso de no poder llegar a tiempo a las bombas -Hood apretó el acelerador, paso el cerco terrorista, necesitaba llegar al presidente.

- _Entendido. H necesitamos que llegues al presidente y los rehenes lo antes posible_ \- La Agente Mitchell pidió - _Yo me encargo de lo otro._

Hood paso sin problema la barricada terrorista, supuestos aliados. Hood dio una mirada rapida a la organización criminal en la plaza. En el centro estaba Bane, el Joker, Tahani y unos nuevos villanos y terroristas como peores que el Joker. 

_-_ Permiso para abatir los objetivos - esperando la confirmación cuando derrapaba la moto en el centro de la gran plaza de Gotham.

 _-Acaba con esos bastardos_ \- confirmó el jefe de defensa.

Una falla de los aparatos eléctricos vino, las cámaras y videos se volvieron locas mientras Hood discretamente se concentraba caminando hacia sus supuestos compinches, Willis su padre bajo el nombre falso de Raymond April, un mafioso de renombre en Nueva York se encontraba también presente como representante de la mafia de NY que causaba dolores de cabeza a la misma Wonder Woman, Willis oprimio el boton para cubrir con una nube densa y oscura lo que vendría a continuación. Sin aviso alguno, todo el cuerpo de Hood se iluminó cegando a todos, Hood dirigió esa energia hacia los terroristas, incluyendo al Joker y Bane que estaban listos para accionar los dispositivos de las bombas, los otros apuntaban a la familia presidencial y del alcalde - M no me falles - fue lo último que dijo antes de desplegar la energia de su propio espíritu. Fue preciso y rápido derribando las cabezas que orquestaron tal siniestra empresa, de alguna forma la energia también envolvió a los asustados rehenes para protegerlos de las balas. Los hombres de inmediato bajaron sus armas ante el temor de ser asesinados también. 

Cuando la neblina se disipó los principales terroristas estaban abatidos, el equipo Swat, policía, ejército entrando para arrestar a los que se rendían. Hood en ese momento se derrumbó agotado jadeando sobre sus rodillas. Fue demasiado, exigió a su cuerpo más allá. Willis asustado intentó llegar a Jason, su intento fue frustrado por un policía de Gotham quien lo derribó y esposo. Incapacitado William solo podía ver como un equipo que no era de ellos tomaba a Hood para llevarselo.

Damian con su nuevo nombre y traje corrió hacia la plaza justo para ver a Hood desplegar la energia y derribar a los criminales. Jadeo cuando reconoció a los agentes de Amanda Waller tomando a Hood para meterlo a la parte trasera de una camioneta blindada negra -Batman Waller tiene a Hood -informo, Amanda siempre usaba para fines egoístas a los criminales secuestrados o recolectados como ella decía y no era un secreto que los ojos de Amanada desde hace tiempo estaban sobre Hood. No importaba en qué términos estuviera Hood con el Batclan, el hecho que Amanda tuviera al hombre más letal del planeta era mala noticia, no tan solo porque Hood sin ser metahumano había llevado sus técnicas de combate de forma que ninguno había podido, la información, contactos que tenía lo hacían doblemente más peligroso que cualquiera. Identidades de héroes, villanos, organizaciones gubernamentales, secretas, terroristas, era con algo con lo que Amanda había estado lamiendo sus bigotes y ahora serían suyas por fin aparte de un soldado formidable para su ejército de mercenarios.

La camioneta sale rechinando las llantas, no baja la velocidad a pesar de que la policía intenta detenerla, Willis grita por el comunicador antes de que se lo arrebaten "Tienen a H, equipo no oficial tiene a H", los murciélagos se desplegaron para llegar a ellos en un intento por darles alcance. Hood era peligroso necesitaba ser retenido por la Justice League, para el punto de vista de muchos héroes, mantenerlo aislado y custodiado, para Batman era contenerlo en un lugar seguro, amarrarlo a una silla si era necesario hasta que recapacitara y decidiera abandonar toda actividad delictiva, dedicarse solo a ser civil, si se rehusaba entonces pasaría el resto de sus días en una celda que pudiera contenerlo. El Batjet descendió bloqueando su avance, el Batimóvil hizo lo mismo en la parte trasera, los murciélagos descienden del avión, otros encajuelan la camioneta con las motos.-Entregalo Waller- gruño Batman.

-No tienen jurisprudencia en esto, largo antes tengan más problemas. - amenazó Amanda con su equipo apuntando hacia todas direcciones. 

Rechinidos de llantas se escucharon al llegar vehiculos por todos lados. FBI, SWAT y convoyes militares, el despliegue de agentes y militares no se deja esperar - Tú tampoco la tienes Waller - grito la agente Mitchell apuntando su arma junto con el ejército. - Baja tus armas, estás obstruyendo un arresto federal -advirtió cortando cartucho.

La cara de Amanda se descompuso, pero se negaba a bajar las armas su helicóptero no tardaría en llegar para hacer la extracción -No es más un mercenario, es mi turno ahora - gritó Amanda manteniéndose firme, hasta que el jefe de defensa descendió de un vehículo -Amanda Blake Waller está bajo arresto por orden del poder militar que los EU me confiere, baje sus armas y entregue en este momento al prisionero y tal vez seamos benévolos. -la esperanza de Amanda, como del Batclan de retener al terrorista se vino abajo. Batman y sus murciélagos en un rápido movimiento ayudaron a desarmar al equipo de Amanda logrando evitar que el helicóptero tomará la camioneta con su garra.

Las puertas de la negra camioneta se abrieron, rápidamente los agentes y militares extrañamente cuidadosos bajaron a Hood que no lucía muy bien, parecía un muñeco con los hilos cortas. -Tiene a W Mitchell, necesitamos recuperarlo - gimió débil, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para llegar a oídos de Bruce y Damian.

-Estamos en eso Hood - dijo la agente Mitchell quitando las esposas a Hood para que dos militares pudieran sujetarlo con mayor facilidad y gentileza. -Muevanse necesitamos llevarlo al hospital, Domínguez, Winter conmigo necesitamos extraer a Raymond, - ordenó Mitchell, mientras los grupos se organizaban.

-Agente ¿va a llevarlo sin restricciones? - pregunto incrédulo Nightwing, la respuesta no vino de parte de ella ignorándolo por completo para entrar al auto. Los vehículos empezaron a movilizarse.

-Vamos con Gordon - ordenó Bruce, rápidamente Nightwing entró al vehículo, ambos arrancaron para ir a la jefatura. Entraron con discreción a la oficina del comisionado. Afortunadamente las persianas estaban cerradas y el cuarto secreto accesible en caso de requerir esconderse. Escucharon la voz del comisionado Gordon discutir con alguien, Batman y Nightwing entraron a la habitación secreta. 

-Es nuestro arresto - Gordon exclamó con voz claramente incómoda.

-Lo siento prisionero federal - Mitchell advirtió. 

-Es curioso que sus prisioneros suelas escaparseles continuamente, sabemos de buena fuente que no es el primer arresto de Raymond April por el FBI, pudieran explicarme como voy a cederles la custodia a ustedes cuando se les ha ido de las manos más de una vez. Y no es el único, el terrorista Red Hood suelen resbalarseles de las manos como mantequilla - Gordon refuto.

-Comisionada Gordon, ¿Acaso está desafiando una autoridad con mayor jerarquía? puedo hacer de su vida un infierno, nulificar su cargo con una llamada y le prometo que no encontrara trabajo dentro de cualquier cargo referente al gobierno, policial, no creo que quiera eso en su expediente - amenazó Mitchell

Gordon gruño, se escucharon pasos y el cierre de la puerta, al cabo de unos segundos alguien entró lanzando juramentos y maldiciones - Barbara ¿que paso? -pregunto Nightwing acercándose a ella.

-Esos estúpidos agentes me robaron mi arresto de forma descarada - gimió Barbara

-Por qué sospecho que hay algo más cocinándose detrás de todo este teatro - Batman miraba por la ventana a los agentes introducir al criminal April dentro de la unidad y luego irse -WIng hora de irnos.

Los murciélagos siguieron en sigilo a la unidad gracias al rastreador que Batman había dejado en la unidad de la agente Mitchell, llegaron a un complejo militar, los murciélagos se alinearon para llegar lo más cerca del complejo, lo más cerca que llegaron fue para colocar una camara con microfono al criminal April y otro más al agente Mitchell, luego se alejaron.

-Listas las comunicaciones -informó signal. Batman encendió el video del Batmovil mientras se encaminaban de regreso, no había mucho que pudieran lograr sin meterse en mayores problemas. 

La cámara apuntó hacia un pasillo - ¿Donde está? - preguntó una voz gruesa.

-Habitación 35 - la voz de Mitchell que caminaba sobre un pasillo que indicaba por los uniformes blancos que era un hospital militar.

-Gracias - el hombre corrió libremente por el pasillo lleno de trabajadores del cuerpo médico y ejército. Eso causo que Batman gruñera. Definitivamente algo olía a podrido.

La cámara enfocó a un cuerpo recostado, el monitor cardiaco sonaba. El hombre se acercó, al hombre que visiblemente estaba deshuesado en la cama con los ojos cerrados, definitivamente lo reconocieron, Jason estaba en lo que parecía un sueño profundo. El hombre se inclinó sobre Jason aparentemente en lo que podía ser un beso en la sien del inconsciente muchacho. Luego tomó asiento y sujeto su mano de forma familiar. -Maldita sea, espero que sea lo último.-gimió.

Por otro lado la agente Mitchell cambiaba de locación a un complejo con mayor seguridad, un militar la saludo -El jefe de seguridad y el presidente la esperan - abrió la puerta, la imagen y el sonido desapareció.


	3. Encuentros y revelaciones.

Cuando llegaron a la cueva se había aburrido un poco con las comunicaciones, de pronto el hombre empezó a roncar a pesar de que no había soltado la mano de Jason. La familia subió a cambiarse.

Batman prendió los monitores -¿Vas a quedarte mirando a Jason dormir con un coro de ronquidos?- Tim preguntó incrédulo. -Puedes dejándola grabando y mañana revisarla

-Red Hood es un objetivo peligroso, no puede escapar de nuevo- gruñó mientras mandaba un mensaje a Clark que estaba también muy pendiente de la cacería. Hace casi un año Hood tuvo la osadía de literalmente ponerlo de rodillas, robar todo un arsenal de Kryptonita, armas experimentales y largarse, no sin antes retirar la peligrosa roca del lugar.-Nada personal Boyscaut.- dijo como despedida. Otro mes más tarde logró amarrar a Diana con su propio lazo en la oficina de la agencia de su amante mientras tarareaba descargando la información ultra secreta, luego sonrió a Diana de forma descaradamente encantadora mientras le daba agua de una botella que había sacado del minibar y lo peor fue cuando Hood le pregunto que si sería madrina de su hijo. Diana quería ahorcarlo con sus propias manos. Uno a uno cada integrante de la Liga había sido derrotado por un simple terrestre. Batman se sentía tan culpable debido a que fue él quien lo entrenó. Sabía los secretos de como derrotar a cada uno de ellos gracias a los expedientes que Batman guardaba. Su error, su responsabilidad. Ahora tenia que arreglar su error.

Pronto tuvo a la comunidad de heroes dentro de la cueva. Necesitaban fraguar un plan para robar a Hood del mismo gobierno sin represalias y ese era el problema. Mientras discutían frente al computador, escucharon la voz de Hood por el micrófono de la camara. Esta despertando. Informo Kate. Todos miraron la pantalla.

_\- En serio, que tus ronquidos pueden levantar a los muertos - la voz de Jason era áspera como lija debido a la falta de uso._

_-Oye, tu estabas invernando ahí bella durmiente - Raymond se quejo._

_-Que se diga algo de tu paternidad fallida y dame un poco de agua quieres - gimió Jason._

-Wow puedes atrasar eso creo que escuche mal - expresó Step

Se vieron movimientos del hombre sirviendo el agua y luego de vuelta a Jason - ¿Como te sientes?

Jason tomo un trago largo-Como si hubiera pasado una semana de fiesta con sexo, drogas, alcohol y algo hubiera pasado encima de mi.-Jason suspiro volviendo a recostarse tratando de estirar sus hombros y cuello.

-Mucho mejor que la vez pasada - el hombro palmeo el hombro de Jason - eso es bueno.

-Es adorable ver tu preocupación -la frase contrariamente no fue en un tono venenoso.

-No te gustan que te mimen y por desgracia, yo nunca aprendi como hacerlo -suspiro el hombre.

Jason giro hacia el hombre -Somos personas duras, viejo, no hay, mala semilla que la vida se ensaña en recordarnoslo. Ve nana a su edad y esta completamente loca la abuela todavía sale a regalar escopetazos. Lo digo en serio, necesitas hablar con ella.

-Y arriesgarme a que me dispare. Olvidalo. Le tengo más miedo a ella que a cualquier murciélago. Incluyendote. - bufo el hombre.

-Punto justo. Y ex-murciélago- aclaró Jason.

-Jason, dijiste que era el último trabajo.- el hombre habló con tono de reproche.

Jason suspiro -Por mucho que me guste este trabajo, llegó momento de hacer cambios, se lo prometí.

Alguien golpeo a la puerta, el hombre giró para ver que tanto la agente Mitchell, el jefe de seguridad y el mismo presidente entraban al cuarto de Jason-Por favor no se levanten- pidió el presidente.

-Señor Hood, he venido para expresar mi gratitud por lo que usted y su equipo han hecho por el país. Es una pena que nos deje, pero la familia es primero. - El presidente extendió la mano a Jason. -su petición de anular la ley anti vigilantes en Gotham ha sido confirmada hace unos minutos y pronto saldrá a la luz sin importar lo que el alcalde opine.

-Gracias Señor. El placer fue mío señor, no todos los sexenios se tiene un presidente que realmente se preocupe por sus compatriotas - Jason estrecho la mano del presidente.

_Las capas que habían pasado por diferentes emociones, desde la sospecha, duda y ahora shock miraban el monitor con el cerebro entumecido. Jason había pasado de ser la vergüenza de Batman, el hijo rebelde a el señor del crimen, de un criminal a terrorista más buscado, de terrorista a héroe en unas minutos ante sus ojos._

-El general le informará los detalles de los planes para limpiar su nombre, es lo menos que le debemos después de la desmantelación de las redes terroristas internacionales y evitar el ultimo golpe a nuestra nación. Gracias por estos años de servicio, la nación estará eternamente en deuda con ustedes.

Luego giró hacia el hombre-Señor Doe, si algun dia decide volver a la tierra de los vivos, solo llame. Puede usted conservar su nombre o adquirir uno nuevo. - los hombres estrecharon la mano

-Y pagar impuestos, no gracias - las risas se dejaron sonar.

-Debe estar muy orgulloso de su muchacho- dijo el presidente.

-No podria estar mas orgulloso, por desgracia, no he sido un padre ejemplar. Espero algun dia ser merecedor de él. -dijo el hombre.

El presidente se encaminó a la puerta, por un breve momento se giró de nuevo -Ah por favor envie mis felicitaciones a su adorable esposa, por él bebé.- se despidió con un movimiento de cabeza y salió.

La agente Mitchell sonrió - Quién diría que el forajido que me encontró en esa carretera cuando estaba herida y luego se negó a cooperar, terminaría siendo mi mejor mano derecha y me promoverán por eso.

-¡Oh jo, jo!. Lo consiguió Agente Especial Mitchell o debo decir Director Adjunto- Jason sorio amplio, mientras la felicitaba Mitchell se inclinó para un cálido abrazo.-, eres una perra despiadada. Me gusta, tu invitas los tragos - dijo efusivamente apuntando con su dedo la nariz de la agente.

-Bien el el general O'Donell explicara los planes para limpiar tu nombre - la agente Mitchell camino hacia atras y salio de la toma, una figura con un traje militar condecorado tomó su lugar acercándose hacia Hood.

Ambos hombres hicieron un saludo militar -General - dijo solemnemente Jason.

-Agente Especial Hood. - dio en respuesta el General antes de iniciar su explicación. -¿Está seguro de retirarse de nuestras líneas?

Jason suspiró -Es necesario General, hay personas que conocen mi identidad. No tardarán en descubrir a mi familia. Mi esposa es capaz de patear el trasero de la mayoría, pero no en su condición actual. No voy a poner en riesgo su vida ni la de mi hijo que carga en su vientre. - contestó con firmeza.

-General -la voz de Mitchell se escuchó en el fondo - Necesitamos hacerle entender a las agencias secreta como la de Amanda Waller que Hood de alguna forma cuenta con la protección del estado. No podemos permitir lo que sucedió hace dos años. Hoy estuvo apunto de volver a secuestrarlo y seguramente esta vez tendría configurado un plan para que la extracción de nuestro agente fuera mucho más problemática que la última vez.

-Es una pena, más con el sorprendente despliegue de poder que hiciste hoy, me pregunto Agente H ¿que más secretos tienes ocultos?.

Jason dio una sonrisa retorcida -Si se los digo, tendria que asesinarlo.

El General subió la ceja sorprendido, nadie se atrevía a amenazarlo aunque fuera una broma. El general fue el primero en reír fuertemente, luego vinieron las risas de los otros relajando la situación. - Si así lo han decidido. Bien - el general pasó un expediente a Jason - Un completo borrón de tu vida, se te declarara muerto y saldrá a la luz que has sido espía para la desmantelación de grupos terroristas que han intentado dañar nuestra nación. Se te dará un nombre nuevo y una nueva ubicación en otro país de Europa donde podrás iniciar de cero con todos los recursos actuales y futuros. Tu Nacion no te dejará solo.

_El silencio fue roto por un "NO" la voz profunda y gruesa de Batman hizo saltar a algunos El corazón de Bruce no había dejando de bombear de forma acelerada, había momentos en que Clark se preocupo por el aumento del latido de Bruce. El estreñimiento emocional del murciélago para reflejar sus emociones no facilitaba que tuviera un huracán de sentimientos dentro de su pecho, ira, dolor, orgullo, enojo, desesperación. Su hijo simplemente tomó un bolso a sus espaldas sin decir adiós a nadie y zambullo en el peligro sin respaldo alguno. El espionaje era algo cruel, si eras descubierto ninguna agencia te reclamara, iría al rescate, no ante una red terrorista. No sabia por completo lo que Jason había pasado en esos años, solo que se hizo el hombre más temido y odiado de todo USA, los mercenarios más aceptaron contratos para cortar su cabeza. Lo heroes lo cazaban, algunas instituciones y agencias secretas hacían lo mismo._

_Hood era cazado por todos cuando libraba una batalla para el bien de toda una nación, no solo una nación, sino naciones afectadas por este tipo de escorias. Hood estaba luchando por marcar la diferencia sirviendo de informante al gobierno mientras su propia vida estaba en riesgo._

Jason arrugo la frente -Creo que escucharé que más tiene propuesto. Perdería mi titulo, mi nombre,mi hogar y negocio. La fundación Lizzy Gotham's Children se irá. 

-Por desgracia hijo, siempre hay un precio, es injusto después de todo lo que has dado. Podrías conservar tu título universitario, pero lo otro tanto Hood como Yo real tendría que desaparecer. -El General pasó otro expediente -El segundo plan no es un retiro como tal, es una limpieza de nombre intermedia.-aseguró el General -Se informara que Hood trabajo en estos años bajo contrato del gobierno - O'Donnell gesticulo algo que parecía una sonrisa de satisfacción. -El mercenario, el señor del crimen Red Hood acepto el contrato por una cuantiosa suma, limpiar sus registros y protección ante cualquier agencia secreta o no secreta de los EU. Inicio de cero, ningún policía, héroe o vigilante puede tocarte a ti o a los tuyos, no mientras mantengas la línea recta. Pero no podemos responder por aquellos que te consideres una amenaza, nuevos terroristas, mercenarios que quieran tu cabeza. -Las miradas de los dos hombres se cruzaron. La preocupación de Jason era evidente, no por él, si no por su familia y niños.-Pero te prometo que haremos lo que podamos para protegerte, siempre y cuando sigas estando activo en nuestras líneas. Misiones a tu elección lo prometo hijo.

Jason mordió su labio -Tiempo de respuesta -pregunto

-TIenes un día -confirmó el General. -Aun recuerdo el dia en que llegaste a nosotros y dijiste. No soy lo que quieres, pero si lo que necesitas. Aun te necesitamos.

Jason sacudió la cabeza, era triste que un extraño entendiera mejor que su familia la forma en que podía ayudar desde la raíz-Bien necesito hablarlo con mi gente, antes de mañana tendrá su respuesta -suspiro Jason cerrando los expedientes.

El monitor se apagó - Creo que ya tienen las respuestas - dijo Tim apagando el monitor.

-Drake, requerimos más información - Batam demandó a Tim, sin embargo Drake ya había insertado un virus para romper el enlace de la cámara.-Necesitabas saber que habia detras de esto, si era un criminal. Ya tienen su respuesta, no lo es. Lo que sigue es invasión a la intimidad. - replicó firme.

Hubo discusiones sobre cómo manejar la nueva información, la mayoría a favor de Hood. No había nada más que perseguir. Por otro lado algunos de la familia querían saber su paradero, traerlo de vuelta a la familia. Los héroes salieron del lugar dejando al Batclan con su drama en privado. Al final no llegaron a nada y se dividieron en dos bandos, uno listo para acosar a Jason otro con darle su espacio. 

La discusión terminó cuando Selina bajo y puso las noticias. De la misma voz del alcalde daba gracias a los vigilantes por su intervencion en el ataque terrorista, tambien hablo de que la ley anti vigilante se retiraba de las calles de Gotham. Sin embargo advirtió que estaría al pendiente y no permitirá abusos por parte de ellos. Eso fue una buena noticia, ya era de su conocimiento de hecho y sabían quien era le responsable de la anulación de dicha ley. Ahora eran libres de patrullar libremente. 

Batman, Nightwing y Barbara no les fue posible ubicar a Jason, parecía que se lo había tragado la tierra. Rastrearon por las cámaras las pocas imagenes no les dijeron nada y eso fue gracias a Drake que había hackeado sus sistemas para que Jason pudiera llegar sin contratiempos a su casa segura. Cuando regresaron del patrullaje se encontraron en las noticias que Hood estaba libre de cargos con agradecimiento presidencial por su contribución y ayuda en el atentado. Hood el mercenario había trabajado en secreto con agencias gubernamentales para desmantelar terroristas. Eso les dio esperanza, Hood seguramente les daría muchos dolores de cabeza cuando volviera a internarse en el inframundo, necesitaria respaldo sin duda y ellos esperaban estar ahí cuando eso sucediera. 

Diana se encontraba en la tierra de las amazonas de Bana-mighdall, Qurac, era una ocasión especial, su hermana problemática Artemis estaba a punto de ser madre en unos días, a diferencia de las amazonas de Themyscira ellas tenían la necesidad de copular con los hombres para procrear. 

-Me alegra que vinieras - una voz gruesa y áspera sonó a sus espaldas. Diana juntó las cejas dejando ver esa pequeña arruga enmedio que anunciaba que estaba disgustada -Juro por Hera que voy a matarte Jason, a revivirte y luego aseinarte de nuevo - gruñó ella.

Jason sonrió encantadoramente-Lo aceptare el riesgo solo si decides ser la madrina de mi hijo. - Diana calmó su ira ante los brazos extendidos de Jason -eres un rufián- se quejo ella aceptando el abrazo.

-Pero me amas, no es así- dijo Jason riendo entre dientes.

-¿desde cuando?- pregunto ella cortando el abrazo.

Jason paso su brazo por los hombros de Diana -Nos casamos hace tres años...Auch, ¿por que me golpeas?- se quejo sobando su pecho ante el golpe de Diana

-¿Por que no dijiste nada?- resoplo Diana molesta

Jason levantó las manos en defensa-Oye no estábamos en muy buenos términos. Ustedes estaban correteando por todo el globo terrestre para lanzarme a la zona fantasma o cualquier mierda. 

Una ola de golpes contenidos golpeo su hombro y espalda -Eso fue debido a que nunca nos dijiste que eras un espía. Terrorista.-gruño Diana.

-¿Y echar a perder la sorpresa? eso no sería divertido princesa.- Sonrió cínicamente Jason. Diana iba a decir algo más pero un vehículo distrajo la atención de ambos - Ya llegaron.-anuncio Jason -Uh. Tengo que. 

-Ve Jason, yo iré a ver a Artemis- le informo.

-Esta algo gruñona, así que ve con cuidado. No se quien dijo que las embarazadas son dulces y lindas, seguro algun imbecil que nunca tuvo que cuidar a una - gritó Jason mientras se movía hacia el vehículo que se estacionaba.-Eso sin contar los antojos y mareos que yo sufrí.- Diana soltó una fuerte carcajada, luego giro sobre sus talones mientras Jason abría una de las puertas del Jeep

-Timbo - Tim chilló alegremente cuando Jason lo levantó del suelo con un efusivo abrazo. -¿Cuanto tiempo sin verte?

-Dos meses, una semana y cuatro días - contestó TIm sujetándose de Jason que lo tenia todavia arriba.

-¿Las mujeres no son las de los antojos y mareos? -preguntó Conner mirando a la pareja con un poco de celos.

-Tt. Para tu información está documentado que hay hombres que las experimentan en el primer trimestre debido a las hormonas de ellas - contribuye Damian.

-Eres un sabelotodo - se quejó Jon dirigiéndose a Damian.

-Drake deja de monopolizar a Jason- amenazó Damian.

-Oye polluelo hay Jason para todos. - sonrió Jason abrazando a Damian corto y fuerte como le gustaba al niño.- Vengan les enseñare sus habitaciones para que puedan refrescarse. Jason tomó a sus hermanos por los hombros, Damian había crecido considerablemente, pronto pasaría a Dick haciéndolo el más bajo de la familia, ya que Tim ya habia pasado tambien a Dick, sin embargo ambos todavía eran de menor estatura que Jason, tal vez Damian si lograba tener más altura que su padre alcanzaría a Jason.

Entraron a un acogedor edificio, el lugar era fresco y elegante con un toque ciertamente femenino.-Por acá - indicó Jason subiendo las escaleras, en el primer piso doblo a la derecha luego saco una tarjeta llave y abrió la puerta. Una habitación con dos camas matrimoniales con vista a la ciudad.-Demonio y Jon si quieren compartir habitación - dijo entregando la llave, de otra forma dio otra llave a Jon -puedes entrar a la tuya desde aquí, - dijo señalando la puerta al costado.-ustedes decidan. 

Ambos jóvenes ya estaban dentro.-Uh, estás seguro que no hay problema de que estemos. Tu sabes aqui en tierra Amazona.- pregunto Jon.

-Son Bana Mighdall, cuando Artemis derrotó a Akila las amazones han estado más abiertas a convivir con hombres. Y después de nuestro matrimonio - Jason subió los hombros.

-¡Están casados! - los cuatro exclamaron.

-Desde un poco más de tres año - aclaró Jason. -Una boda sencilla, fue un poco escandaloso todo, pero Artemis decidió que era dar otro impulso a la nueva era. Aun así la boda permaneció en secreto para cualquier Amazona fuera de Bana-Mighdall. Todavía las amazonas de Themyscira no son tan progresistas.- Jason camino a la ventana, los murmullos de la ciudad se diluían -Quien lo diria, el lugar que me trajo más dolor, me ha traído las mayores dichas.Irónico - suspiro. - Pero dejemos los malos recuerdos a un lado y empiecen a prepararse para para ser tíos - Jason aplaudio.

-Es extraño - dijo Damian - Todd, siempre parece que tienes prisa para todo. - reclamo colocando la maleta en su cama.

Jason camino hacia la puerta -Seguro querías ser tío primero por parte de Dick. Lo siento pajarito, tendrás que esperar hasta que decida guardar su cosa dentro de sus pantalones para una sola persona y al igual que tu padre seguro que será cerca de los cuarenta años. A las siete en recepción, tengo que hablar con ustedes. 

-¡Cielos Jason! ¿tienes que ser tan vulgar al respecto? - gimió Tim.

-No seas llorón - Jason le reclamó cerrando la puerta detrás de él. -ustedes dos síganme.- dijo dándoles una expresión siniestra. Los tres subieron las escaleras hasta el ultimo piso, una vez que llegaron abrió la puerta. La recámara era hermosa, decorada de forma elegante, dos enormes camas, una terraza con vista al mar, el baño costaba de una regadera con cristales transparentes y aun lado un enorme Jacuzzi y estúpidas flores por todos lados. Jason entregó una llave a Tim y otra a Conner -Lo siento pajarito, no hay habitación para Conner así que tendrán que compartir.- otra vez estaba esa sonrisa tenebrosa. 

Tim y Conner se ruborizaron, no por compartir habitación, sino esa habitación que gritaba romance e intimidad en cada pared. Tim aclaro la garganta - Jason ¿tienes un minuto?

-Uh, por supuesto. -Tim llevó a Jason fuera de la habitación, cerca había otra terraza cerca.

Las palabras se atoraron en Tim balbuceó por unos segundos-¿Que fue eso? - por fin preguntó con un tinte de ira en su garganta. -Si es algún tipo de venganza por que te descubrí hace mas tres años en tu trabajo de "espía super secreto" y te confronte.

Jason puso las manos arriba en señal de rendición. -Tim esto no es una venganza. Esto es un jodido empujón.

-¿al vacío? -se burló Tim

-No idiota, a descubrir, a liberarte si es eso lo que quieres, lo que los dos quieren -Tim sintió que el piso desaparecía debajo de él

-Yo..yo.. él ... nooooo- artículo Tim.

-Él se está quemando por dentro, desde hace años. Y tú sigues negandolo, no se porque puntas.- Jason primero señalo hacia la habitación y luego hacia TIm.

-No.. soy, él tampoco lo es...- las palabras se contuvieron en su garganta.

-No etiquetes Tim, el amor es solo amor. Tal vez sea una amistad que desea un poco más, tal vez otra cosa. - Jason dijo con calma - no tienen nada de que avergonzarse. Jodido dios, este es el siglo veinte. - suspiro Jason exasperado. - No tienes que complacer a nadie. Si Bruce, Dick, Damian o quien mierda sea no lo entiende es su puto problema.

-Jason yo no puedo. -jadeo Tim sintiéndose asustado.

-Entonces no lo hagas, solo disfruta el momento en compañía de un amigo, un buen amigo. Conoce a mi cachorro cuando nazca, relájate conociendo el lugar. Salgan con los chicos. Vinculense como amigos, hermanos o lo que quieras. -dijo con calma Jason.

-Pero como, tu. ¿como? -Tim no podía articular palabras solo cambiar de color como un camaleón, iba de blanco a rojo, luego otra vez a blanco.

-Ven siéntate - Jason lo llevo hacia donde se encontraba una acogedora mesa con cuatro sillas. Una vez sentados Jason inicio. - Mira, hay algo por lo cual no deje escapar a Artemis, por que apesar de que quería escaparse a las Florencia para casarnos acepte Qurac y es que ella tanto me complementa, como tambien me entiende. Es como si fueramos almas gemelas. -Tim escuchaba a Jason un poco ansioso - ella es una amazona. ¿Sí? - Tim asintió con la cabeza - Ella en una época amo de Akila durante mucho tiempo -Tim volvió asentir pero esta vez ensancho los ojos. -Lo que estás sintiendo, me paso una vez, posiblemente no con la intensidad que lo sientes.

-¡Roy!- chillo Tim cubriendo su boca con sus manos. Jason sonrió un poco triste asintiendo. -Oh mierda Jason. No lo sabía, ni siquiera pude estar ahí por ti. Debiste sentirte terrible.

-Doblemente terrible, en esa época ya estaba enamorado de Artemis y los perdí, los pensé muertos a ella y Bizarro. Luego vino Roy de nuevo, me salvo, de alguna forma junto los pedazos y los pego con cuidado. Habían fragmentos faltantes, pero como sea me unió. No entraré en detalles, pero estuvo para mi y luego lo perdí. Fue algo demasiado doloroso.-Jason no supo cuando Tim tomó sus manos apretando las como si de alguna forma pudiera confortarlo, cuando Jason levantó la vista los ojos de Tim brillaban húmedos. Jason acomodo una mano arriba de la de Tim - Pero eso está en el pasado y esto no se trata de mi, si no de ti o de ustedes. Es curioso, Roy ha sido al único hombre que ame de esa forma, luego entró Kory y por un tiempo tuvimos una dinámica divertida. Hasta Isabel. 

Jason se inclinó un poco más hacia Tim, con la mano levantó la barbilla del joven para que lo mirara bien -Las personas se arrepienten más de lo que no hicieron, que de lo que sí hicieron cuando es muy tarde. No te equivoques Tim, nunca he amado a nadie como amo a Artemis. Esto no lo hice por complacer a nadie. Me conoces, eres mi hermano, mi amigo y te amo por encima de cualquier murciélago - Jason hizo una pausa. -Bueno con excepción de Alfred, digamos que es un tipo de amor diferente, él es como mi abuelo, a veces como un padre.

Tim echó hacia atrás por completo, -¡Lo sabes entonces!

-¿Que recuperaron a Alfred? pfff-Jason sacudió una mano y se apoyó en el respaldo-, por supuesto. Yo le mande a Bruce los mensajes de que no estaba muerto. - sonrió.

-Pero, como lo supiste, si sabias donde estaba ¿por que no fuiste por Alfred? -Tim preguntó retorciéndose un poco incómodo en su asiento.

-Momento, no dije que sabía dónde estaba. Dije que sabía que no estaba muerto.-Tim estrecho la mirada -Vessel, es uno de mis niños, se comunica con los muertos. Así un día junté el valor, pregunte por Alfred y me dijo que no estaba. -subió los hombros - Por lo demas tenía que ser Bruce quien lo encontrara. Es su padre. Tal vez, tu, Dick o Damian alguien de la familia. Yo por otro lado solo generaría problemas entre ustedes. 

-Jason - gimió Tim.

-No. Tu lo sabes, estar cerca de mi era en extremo peligroso en ese tiempo. No podía permitir que interviniera ninguno de ustedes para frenarme, tampoco ponerlos en riesgo -Jason volvió a inclinarse hacia Tim acentuando cada situación golpeando su índice sobre la mesa -El cheque está en el buzón. Lo que sea, será. 

Tim tomó una actitud cabizbaja -Te quieren de vuelta. Sabes. No solo Alfred que te extraño, Dick, Barbara, Cass, Step, Buce, incluso Kate y nosotros también extrañamos no verte tan frecuente. 

Jason se incorporó del asiento y revolvió el cabello de Tim- Tal vez algún día, pero hoy, necesitas ir a descansar, darte una ducha y estar listo para la cena. Conocerán a la familia. Hum, y tengo que hablarles de eso antes.

-Jason me estas asustando -Tim se levantó sin dejar de ver la expresión retorcida de su hermano.

-Esto va a ser histórico - Jason tomó a Tim por los hombros para encaminarlo a la habitación. -Descansa lo necesitaras, los veo a las siete en la recepción.- Tim parpadeo detrás de la puerta que Jason cerraba.-

-Tim ¿todo bien? -Conner pregunto preocupado.

Tim giro hacia Conner mirando esos grandes y maravillosos ojos azules -No lo se.-Conner pareció entristecerse un poco, mierda tal vez había escuchado la conversación con Jason. Tim inhalo y se acercó a Conner, paso por su mente todas las veces que estuvieron tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, cuando Conner le dio las gracias por lo que había hecho y por las cosas que no podía hacer "Las personas suelen arrepentirse más de lo que no hicieron, que de lo que sí hicieron" Tim dio unos pasos hacia Conner, ambos estaban lo suficientemente cerca para sentir sus respiraciones que se agitaban. Fue Conner quien disipó las dudas de Tim en un beso lánguido.


	4. Laberinto de mentiras y verdades a medias.

Dieron las siete de la noche, los ultimos en llegar fueron Tim y Conner, Jason ya los esperaba abajo. -Ya estamos todos, siganme. -Entraron a una pequeña sala de reuniones tomando asiento.-Como sabrán, mi vida ha cambiado mucho, para bien o mal. A Pesar de que estoy fuera de la familia ustedes dos, Tim, Damian han decidido permanecer en contacto. Algunos de forma un poco insistente - dijo dándole una mirada a Tim -, en todo este tiempo fuera de la familia construir una propia como ustedes saben y seguro hablaron de esto con sus amigos más allegados y con el fin de ahorrarnos explicaciones con el fin de evitar contratiempo, a pesar de que esta es una cuestión familiar he decidido incluir a los mejores amigos de mi hermano a dicha información.

Jason se veía un poco nervioso, pasó la mano por el cabello dando un suspiro. -Después de la muerte de Roy un hombre misterioso se acercó a mi en Hierve el Agua, se encontraba usando mi viejo uniforme de Wingman. Dijo ser un admirador, pero no de la forma espeluznante - Jason aclaró. -Él junto con Miguel se unieron a mi cruzada contra el pingüino. A diferencia de Miguel Wingman demostró una lealtad inquebrantable. Nunca cuestiono una orden, nunca pido más información de la que yo le daba. En pocas palabras un soldado perfecto. Con el tiempo gano mi completa confianza y estimación. 

Jason se recargo en el respaldo con los ojos perdidos en el recuerdo - Fue un dia donde las malditas cosas no iban nada bien una mision en cubierto, estamos desmantelando desde dentro el tráfico de armas, por desgracia los Falcone nos habían descubierto e informaron la situación a Roman quien decidió contratar un mercenario para finiquitar el problema. Entonces Deadshot hizo un disparo desde un tejado, el jodido Wingman había visto el destello de la mirilla del francotirador, se arrojó sin titubear sobre mi para protegerme del mortal disparo. Afortunadamente solo hirió su brazo. De inmediato lo llevamos de regreso a la casa seguro, donde Ma Gunn y oh sorpresa cuando me preparo para parcharlo veo el jodido tatuaje en su brazo, el puto murciélago.

-NO - chillo Tim sacudiendo a los presentes -, no estás diciendolo...

Jason sacudió la cabeza dando una risa amarga -El jodido Willis Todd, en carne y hueso.

-Todd, eso va contra toda probabilidad - intervino Damian.

-No, lo es pequeño Demonio, había una posibilidad que hubiera sobrevivido, simplemente no me interesó saber.-resoplo Jason.

-Espera, detente un segundo, ¿quieres decir que tú en ese momento sabías que tu padre podía estar vivo? - Jason no necesitaba afirmarle a Tim, con una mirada Drake sabia la respuesta -¿Como? -exclamó.

-Esa noche cuando le dispare al pingüino. Disparo en blanco, aclaró. Había recibido unas cartas que me dio un familiar de Ma Gunn, dichas cartas eran de Willis. No hablare de su contenido, es personal. -Se excusó - Lo importante es que una fue inculpado por Oswald - Jason empezó a enumerar con la mano -Dos que el decidió ir voluntariamente a ser una rata de laboratorio de un laboratorio clandestino a cambio de quedar libre y poder encontrarme, esto fue cuando mi madre Catherine falleció.

Todos se tensaron, ninguno de los super se atrevía a intervenir en ningún momento, esto era meramente familiar, sin embargo habría un propósito por el cual Jason decidió que deberían ser informados.

-Entonces fue cuando decidiste ir por Cobblepot. ¿por tu padre? - pregunto incrédulo Tim.

-Es más que eso, Tim. Mi padre siempre fue una mierda, golpizas, insultos, las amenazas apuntandonos con un arma. Luego vienen las estúpidas excusas al dia siguiente seguidas de débiles actos en un intento de ser un buen padre. Es complicado-Jason dio una risa agria- jodidamente complicada como cualquier imagen paterna que pudiera yo tener, por un lado lucho por mantenerme vivo cuando nací debido a una enfermedad que no supieron explicar los médicos o Willis no entendió en absoluto.- Jason se veía algo acongojado.- Intento llevar una vida honrada, pero las cuentas eran altas. Tal vez me culpo por eso durante sus borracheras, el tener que volver de nuevo a las andadas para pagar todos los gastos. Mamá y su adicción no ayudaba mucho tiempo. Pero un dia despues de una salvaje golpiza, me llevó al circo donde vi al idiota de Dick, me llevó al camerino para que conociera a los flamantes Grayson voladores, joder me había enamorado de como el mocoso era toda felicidad volando por el cielo. Y les advierto a los cuatro - Jason los apuntó con el dedo - si dicen algo de esto al presuntuoso Dick juro que cobraré sangrienta venganza.

Tim le hizo la seña a Conner que no se preocupara antes de que el super enloqueciera - Nunca admiré a Dick cuando Robin, pero sí cuando era ese pequeño mocoso volador, aprendí algunas palabras en Rumano por él. Mi viejo se dio cuenta, así que cada vez que la cagaba y el circo venía, me llevaba para verlos, fueron a lo sumo 3 veces. 

Jason volvió a tomar una inhalación profunda - Pero como lo dije, no todo era sobre mi padre. Cuando él salió de nuestras vidas, mi madre empeoró, sus dealers exigían el pago, tuve que dividirme entre la escuela y conseguir dinero. Por lo general robando. Luego tuve que dejar la escuela. Necesitaba tiempo completo para alejar a los proveedores de drogas de mi madre. Sin embargo ella encontraba la forma de conseguirla. - Jason aclara la garganta, hay una lucha en sus emociones, se inclina un poco juntando las manos en la mesa - Cuando murió ella y yo tuve que vivir en las calles, me abstendré de hablar lo que sucedió en esa época. No fue una vida destruida lo que tomo Cobblepot, destruyo una familia. En cierta forma él fue el primero que me rompió, como diría Bruce, un pesado equipaje y Cobblepot metió las piedras en este.

-Todd, quisiera pensar que tuviste un gramo de dignidad y echaste al hombre de ahí -intuyo Damián con voz amenazante.

-Y eso hubiera sido tan hipócrita de mi parte.- al responder Jason miró con ojos duros al Damian.-, no quiero decir que no pasó por mi cabeza hacerlo. Deseaba destrozarlo, hacerlo sentir tan débil e indefenso como el me hizo sentir. Tampoco les diré que fue fácil, hubo gritos, puñetazos de mi parte una vez que se recobro. Él solo tomó cada golpe sin levantar un solo dedo, suplicando por una oportunidad. Luego llegó Ma Gunn - Jason sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa amarga -, increíblemente se puso del lado WIllis. Enfurecido la confronte. Entonces ella me dijo la verdad. Era la madre de Willis y por lo tanto mi abuela paterna.

-¿Queee? - gritaron todos, Tim por completo se levantó del asiento, Conner dudaba levantarse a calmarlo o quedarse en la silla. -Mierda Jason - Tim lo miró sacudió la cabeza - mierda. Todo ese tiempo que pasó Jason abandonado como un perro callejero, sin alma que le tendiera la mano. Todos ellos miraron hacia otro lado o estaban tan ensimismados con sus líos o pagando sus crímenes en la cárcel cuando Jason más necesitaba de alguien.

Damian por su parte apretaba los puños enfurecidos, eso era alta traición, algo imperdonable. Por que Jason había disculpado a Willis cuando a su padre lo había dejado atrás sin ni siquiera una explicación. Dejó a toda la familia de lado y formó lazos con la escoria. Tal vez Jason sintió que no merecía más, pero se equivocaba. El principal problema de Jason es que permitió que su imagen siguiera deteriorándose ante los ojos del mundo. Si hubiera explicado todo desde un principio, para quien trabajaba, que era lo que realmente hacia. Los murciélagos no mataban, era regla inamovible de Batman, pero sobre esa regla estaba la ley, el gobierno. Al ser Jason un agente, soldado del gobierno el respaldo tanto de la ley como del gobierno estaba mucho más arriba de lo que Bruce pudiera dictar, de modo que las vidas que Jason había tomado había sido por un bien mayor. Bruce no podría reclamar nada, seria hipocrita cuando Batman indirectamente también había causado bajas en algún momento y la situación de Jason era diez veces más mortal que la que alguno de ellos había tomado.

-Doble mierda, Tim. - respondió Jason - Imaginate, estaba ahí, con dos personas en las cuales había confiado, no tan solo eso, forme lazos afectivos y ellos me mintieron todo ese tiempo en mi cara, fue como si me escupieran una y otra vez en el rostro. Ma Gunn era mi mano derecha con el trabajo con los niños, mi casa segura en Gotham. Wingman era mi mano derecha para cuidar a Suzie Su, mis oídos en Gotham, mis manos para proteger a las personas de Park Row cuando no podía hacerlo yo. Y de pronto, me sentí tan perdido. - el recuerdo dolía, ese era el motivo por que Jason no le gustaba tocar su pasado, lo abrumaba de emociones y tristes recuerdos.

Los Kryptonianos estaban en una confusión de sentimientos, casi deseaban tomar a Jason y abrazarlo para consolarlo, llevarlo a Kansas con Ma y Pa, gritarle al mundo que Red Hood no era el hombre que el mundo pensaba, cruel y sin sentimientos. Dentro de él había un niño lastimado y necesitado.

-Entonces ¿qué hiciste? -preguntó Jon nervioso.

Jason sonrió cuando vio que Jon se tensó un poco por intervenir -Solo lo normal Jon. Tome mis cosas y salí decidido a mudar a los niños a otro sitio. Deambule toda la tarde, luego salí a patrullar y golpear maleantes sin importarme el jodido Batman o la ley anti vigilantes.

-Al día siguiente, fue Artemis la que me encontró en una casa de seguridad que pocos saben que tengo. Entonces me convenció que mover a los niños solo les crearía inestabilidad. Tambien me pidio que me tomara el tiempo para calmarme y darles la oportunidad de escucharlos. -Jason levantó la mirada al techo. - Siempre ha sabido cómo aterrizarme esa mujer. Saca lo mejor de mi. 

-En resumen - Jason aclaró la garganta y volvió al atención al ansioso grupo que lo miraba con ojos grandes, como cuando se mira el clímax de una película, con expresiones tensas y ojos de lechuza -después de una semana cuando regresamos de una misión, reuni a Willis y Feya en un lugar neutral. Ambos dieron sus razones. Willis no tenía la intención de descubrirse, pensaba que Bruce había cubierto mis necesidades de un padre y que por mucho era mejor que él, su único deseo era cuidarme desde lejos, una especie de retribución por la mierda de padre que fue. - Jason jugaba con sus dedos algo incomodo, dudaba que pudieran entenderlo en su proceder, Jason pudo observar Conner tenía una mano sujetando las manos de Tim como apoyo. -Ma Gunn no deseaba que huyera lejos, no quería dejarme sin recursos. Sin un lugar seguro a donde volver, también quería limpiar los malos recuerdo de cuando estuve como su alumno. Siempre fue una viejecilla un poco salvaje -Dijo riendo entre dientes. -Entonces recordé lo que se siente fallarle a quien amas, el deseo de tomar el tiempo echarlo atrás y deshacer lo hecho, cada terrible error que condujo al abismo entre ellos y mi persona. Así decidí tomar todo lo que no me servía, arrojarlo a la basura e iniciar de cero con ellos. No a medias, sino una pizarra en blanco. Así volví a depositar mi confianza en ellos y desde entonces hemos trabajado juntos, no solo como equipo, si no como parte de una familia. Feya, nana es una abuela poco convencional, todavía recuerdo el día que salió con su puro y una escopeta a regalar disparos a los hombres de la Liga de Ra por atreverse a invadir su terreno. - Jason dijo riendo entre dientes.-Willis por su parte ha sido de gran ayuda cuando Bizarro se sacrifico en el inframundo, luego cuando Artemis estaba avanzada en su embarazo se zambulló conmigo a desmantelar redes de narcotráfico, arma y terroristas, ambos nos hicimos de un nombre.

-Mierda Jason, es una bomba la que acabas de soltar aquí.- dijo Tim todavía con la mano de Conner apoyada en la suya de forma casi natural. A ese ritmo, todos se darían cuenta. Pero amor y cuidado..

Jason miró su reloj - Cenaran con todos a en una hora. Tienen tiempo para digerir la información - luego miro a Damian que se veía notablemente confundido- Es mi familia, los amo y me aman. Si sienten que no pueden con eso, lo entenderé. Estoy consciente de que estar sentado junto a un ex criminal de dos bits, una ex señora del crimen que usaba menores y jóvenes para sus fines, un grupo de jóvenes metahumanos que alguna vez fueron aspirantes a ser supervillanos y unos forajidos de dudosa reputación, puede ser algo que sus padres no aprueben.

-Estas equivocado Todd. No es esa mi consternación. -Damian mantuvo su postura firme, mirando directo a los ojos a Jason.- Es solo que me jactaba de conocerlos, intuir cómo procederán cada uno de ellos. Te pensé predecible y hoy me doy cuenta que como padre en absoluto te conozco.-admitió Damian sin amargura, había un tinte de tristeza en su voz.

Un hombre alto de cabello negro y ojos azules robusto entró a la sala agitado -Jason hijo, es hora.

Jason palideció levantándose tan fuerte que derrumbo la silla -¡ _Ahora!_ -grito corriendo hacia la puerta.

-Hijo las mujeres son impredecibles. Así que suelen adelantarse a todo- El hombre que obviamente era WIllis tomo a Jason por el brazo y ambos caminaron sin mirar atrás de forma apresurada. 

-Justo cuando pensé que esta noche no podía ser más intensa - confesó Tim mirando a Conner.

Conner le regalo la más brillante sonrisa - Nadie puede negar que Jason da interesantes vacaciones tío TIm.

Tim sonrió con todos los dientes - **_Voy a ser tío_** -chillo levantándose junto con Conner para abrazarse efusivamente.- _Damian vamos a ser tios esta noche_ -gritó. 

Damian intento poner cara seria, pero la sonrisa lo delataba junto con sus ojos esmeraldas brillantes -Debido a que soy el más controlado en este recinto creo que es mi obligación darle un poco de tranquilidad a Todd.-anuncio incorporándose.

Cuando los chicos entran a lugar designado como la sala de espera, Jason no esta en ningun lado, Diana les informa que se encuentra en el parto junto con su esposa. Diana mira que a través de la pareja tendrá que venir cambios drásticos en el mundo de las amazones, ella mira a su hermano Jason que también ha sido invitado para que sea testigo del nuevo cambio que han dado las feroces y rebeldes amazones de Ban Mighdall, han sido las primeras en derribar los muros y permitirse la convivencia con los ciudadanos de Qurac de forma libre. Las primeras en aceptar una unión entre una amazona y un hombre y ahora las primeras que no desterraran o asesinar el varón producto de esa unión independientemente que sea un Amazon o humano sin poderes será aceptado en Ban Mighdall como uno de ellos. Jason está emocionado por el cambio, el tuvo que sufrir el destierro en carne propia, esto puede ser un cambio no solo para Ban Mighdall, si no también para Themyscira. Tanto Diana como Jason saben que será todo un escándalo y pudiera existir problemas al respecto, sin embargo los dos han decidido apoyar tanto a los padres como al hijo u hijos si vinieran más a futuro. 

Al cabo de unas horas son llamados uno a uno para que conozcan al nuevo integrante de la familia Todd-Grace. Es costumbre que el bebé permanezca a lado de la madre. Jason ha decidido quedarse también, eso es algo nuevo; Jason no solo ha traído revuelo fuera del mundo de las Amazonas, si no que ahora también está poniendo el mundo de Diana de cabeza. En el mundo del hombre son pocos los que deciden compartir el parto con su esposa y hasta ahora, ninguno que conozca Diana que decida hacer guardia con el bebé y su esposa hasta su salida.

Al día siguiente retoma Jason la presentación de las familias. Fue bueno que los Waynes se tomaran una noche y parte del día para absorber toda la conversación con Jason. Después de la cena Tim y Conner piden hablar con Jason en privado, cosa que acepta Jason. Cuando se da por enterado del tema de que los chicos querían hablarle, de pronto siente la necesidad de escapar por la ventana, pero no lo hace permanece con la actitud más apacible que puede, Tim y Conner lo necesitan, ambos inexpertos en los temas amatorios entre la relaciones con su propio sexo, han depositado su confianza y Jason no los defraudara. Así que se arma de valor y empieza a explicar qué cuidados y precauciones deben de tener una vez que decidan tener sexo entre ellos. El rubor llega a invadir las mejillas de los tres en la habitación en conjunto o por separado. Jason nunca se imagino tener que dar la charla hasta que su hijo cumpliera la edad propicia para ello. 

Al día siguiente todo parece dar buenos progresos, los jóvenes Waynes y Kents parecen llevarse bien los chicos metahumanos de Jason. Todo ha sido genial para la pareja, Jason está más que encantado de ser papá a pesar de los cambios de pañales. Al parecer había un lazo que se había formado entre Damian y Jason, por otro lado bueno Tim y Jason en su particular forma habían permanecido siempre juntos; lo que no se esperaba era que tanto Jon y sobre todo Conner mostrara tan abiertamente su afecto hacia Jason.

Ese día en la tarde cuando Damian le solicita una audiencia. Jason solo espera que no se trate de otra charla como la de Tim. Pero afortunadamente Damian tiene una solicitud muy diferente. Sabe que Jason pasará unos meses en Gotham, así que su petición es que lo entrene. Jason ha sido tres veces más entrenado durante toda su vida por diferentes mentores que cualquiera que los murciélagos, desde Batman, la Liga de asesinos, All Caste, entrenamiento militar, ha afinado su capacidad de investigación gracias a la experiencia con el FBI y lo que Jason mejor hace, infiltrarse. Jason acepta ambos hacen horarios y un calendario durante su estadía en Qurac y una vez fuera. 

El entrenamiento que inicia con Damian es duro, Jason es un profesor exigente, conoce los puntos débiles de Damian "la ira" es una herramienta que puede usarse en su contra o sacar provecho de ella, como si no lo supiera Jason que le llevó años dominar su ira propia combinada con las rafagas del pozo.

-Es todo lo que tienes pobre aspirante a Red Hood - Jason le grita cuando desarma a Damian, luego golpea las costillas de Damian en una patada giratoria. - Arriba inservible instrumento de pelea.

Damian se levanta con la cara enrojecida de rabia, esta sacando espuma por la boca - Te arrepentiras Tood - Damian recupera su arma y se lanza al ataque sobre su nuevo mentor.

-ALTO - ordena Jason - DE RODILLAS AHORA, UNA RODILLA EN EL SUELO. 

Damian frena el ataque, esta hiperventilando -Sí crees que acepte ser humillado

-UNA RODILLA ABAJO - ordena con voz dura y gruesa. -¡AHORA! -Con un gruñido Damian obedece -, controla tu respiración - pide con voz más suave -, cierra tus ojos, imagina que estas en un bosque.

-¿Que desperdicio de tiempo es esto Todd? - Damian levanta el rostro con ira visible.

-Hazlo - ordena Jason caminando alrededor de Damian - cierra los ojos. Estamos usando un anclaje, no solo es útil en momentos de pánico. Mientras no sepas controlar tu ira, necesitaras usar este tipo de técnicas. -Jason lleva a Damian a un estado de relajación después de unos minutos. Luego hace que Damian se incorpore y repite la rutina, lucha, técnica, ira y luego lo hace detenerse

-La ira como él miedo no son reales - le explica Jason mientras le tira una toalla al joven -, están dentro de tu cabeza.

-Eso lo se Todd, no soy idiota - replica Damian.

\- Si lo sabes tan bien, por que no eres capaz de controlar tus propios pensamientos. La ira, el miedo son de gran ayuda si sabes utilizarlos, pero no si nublan tu mente permitiendo que la situación te sobrepase. - lo adiestra Jason - No enseñaron a usar esos elementos para debilitar a nuestro enemigo. Pero si ese enemigo es capaz de sentir miedo ni ira. Entonces estamos jodidos, porque entonces él puede voltearnos la situación.

-¿Como él Joker? - Damian lo nombra con el propósito de señalar el punto de inflexión de Jason que suele enloquecer con el payaso. 

-Pff el Joker es un paseo dominical contra el tipo de amenaza terrenal o del inframundo espiritual que me he enfrentado. -Jason se burla de la sugerencia de Damian, le ofrece una botella con agua, ambos están terminando de meter sus herramientas de entrenamiento. - Cuando eres capaz de controlar, no eludir, no dejar de sentir la ira que te dará fuerza para arremeter o el miedo que te ayudara a sobrevivir ante un peligro real, podrás pensar con claridad y usar esas descargas químicas que ellas te ofrecen. Podrás correr más rápido, golpear más fuerte, reaccionar más rápido haciendo que tanto el instinto como tu mente se hagan cargo, no de forma separada, si no conjunta cuando lo necesites.

Jason cuelga su maleta y toma a Damian por el hombro -Más si decides un día tomar a la Liga de Asesinos bajo tu liderazgo. 

-Pero yo voy a tomar el manto de mi padre - contradice Damian dando una expresión desaprobatoria, la Liga va encontra de los preceptos de la liga.

-Pfff, tu viejo no dejará el manto hasta que esté muerto o lo suficientemente viejo que no pueda casi moverse y la única forma que lo ceda será mediante la clonación para que de alguna forma el siga llevándolo - Jason se burla y bromea al respecto -¿quieres esperar hasta que tengas 40 años para eso? Aparte la Liga de Asesinos puede ser benéfica bajo un liderazgo de alguien no solo fuerte e inteligente, si no tambien humanitario, bondadoso y justo. - Jason se detiene y toma a Damian por los dos hombros - Tienes las caracteristicas, eres fuerte y serás mucho más fuerte al correr el tiempo, eres inteligente, pero todavía joven, bondadoso pero todavía te falta entender entre justicia y venganza egoísta, saber la diferencia que hará cuando arrebates una vida y las consecuencias que vendrán si no lo haces o lo haces. Todo tiene un precio, tendrás que ser fuerte y equilibrado para vivir con eso y sus consecuencias, es por eso que Bruce prohíbe el asesinato, por un lado puedes liberar al mundo de un monstruo, pero ese monstruo tiene raíces tentáculos, a veces personas que lo aman y se verán perjudicados por tus acciones, si no eres capaz de llevarlas, si no tienes la estructura entonces permite que otros lo hagan o solo los dejen libres para enfrascarte en un juego sin fin. 

-Damian - Jason lo apretó un poco más - sin embargo siempre tienes otra posibilidad y es tener una vida normal. Necesitas saber qué es lo que te hace feliz. Desaprender todo lo que te han inculcado y hacer tus propias elecciones. - Una revelación que Damian nunca había tomado como algo probable, una vida normal, tal vez insípida. No sabía cómo se sentía al respecto. Jason lo dejo ir, ambos caminaron hacia él hotel - Porque no lo intentas por un tiempo, podrás ver todo un panorama completo y una vez que decidas que es lo que a Damian Wayne, el hijo de Bruce Wayne y Talia Al Ghul, nieto del Demonio, heredero de la Liga de Asesinos y el manto de Batman quiere te aseguro que no solo tendrás mi apoyo, tienes a Dick que te ama incondicionalmente, tu padre puede hacer alguna rabieta pero tendrá que aceptarlo, Tim si le permites entrar. Pero es solo tu desicion. 

-Gracias Todd, pensaré con calma. Por el momento he decidido continuar con el entrenamiento - afirmó Damian - Aunque la forma en que planteaste liderar la Liga de mi abuelo en un probable futuro no sonó tan mal. - admitió con una disimulada sonrisa. 

Jason asintió con la cabeza - Tómate tu tiempo. Deje unos libros en tu cuarto para que leas, pero estas de vacaciones, así que mi orden es que vayas a divertirte. Una vez que regresemos a Gotham entonces empezaré a examinarte al respecto. Y quiero ver un título.

-¿En serio Todd? y ya he tenido la mejor instrucción que una aburrida escuela pudiera dar - protesto Damian sacudiendo un poco.

-Un ignorante no puede guiar, si te lastimas o quedar imposibilitado necesitas credenciales para dirigir tu vida hacia otra cosa - advirtió Jason.

-Tt Como si tu lo tuvieras - Damian se cruza de brazos.

Jason camino hacia las escaleras - Tengo un jodido doctorado en literatura y un título en Ingeniería biomédica con los cuales abofetearte en la cara mocoso. - Jason gritó pavoneándose mientras subía. 

Durante otros 14 días los entrenamientos siguieron, en su tiempo libre Damian disfrutaba de la compañia de su amigo Jon principalmente, también surgió un romance de verano con un par de amazonas jóvenes en el lugar que al ver que era real la libertad de formar una interacción mayor con los varones se atrevieron a descubrir su sexualidad de adolescentes ahora con los varones. Tim, Conner, Cloud y Dover solían desaparecer los cuatro en excursiones secretamente románticas facilitando a Tim las escapadas con Conner, lejos de los juicios que Damian pudiera emitir. 

Diana y su hermano Jason miran la posibilidad de lograr que la cultura de Themyscira se abriera, convivir con el mundo exterior, no solo por tiempos cortos o tener que requerir la petición con un mundo de suplicas para que alguna amazona pudiera salir a probar su libertad temporal ya que las amazonas de Themyscira tenían que volver por tiempos a su tierra a descontaminarse del mundo de los hombres, como las amazonas decían. Diana era la excepción claramente, ya que como hija de la reina se consideraba una embajadora. Jason por su parte veía un mundo donde un amazon varón no tendría que ocultarse o ser llevado lejos para su crianza, Jason estaba especialmente encariñado con el hijo de Todd y Artemis, lo veía como una luz de esperanza, a pesar de que Todd y Artemis se negaron hacer la prueba para saber si su hijo era un terráqueo común o un amazon.

Tristemente llegó el momento del regreso, Artemis vio los ultimos detalles con las amazones encargadas de llevar el gobierno de Ban Mighdall en su nombre. Jason se encargó de su hijo durante todo ese tiempo gustoso. Luego todos se despidieron. La familia de Jason y sus hermanos volaron a Gotham, Jason decidió tomarse un mes con patrullaje discreto en Gotham para ayudar a Artemis con nuevo integrante. Los Kent volaron a Kansas para visitar a la familia. Diana y Jason decidieron iniciar una propuesta para Themyscira de generar algunos cambios para incluirse al mundo.

* * *

Nadie esperaba que el drama llegara tan rápido y fue debido a las tensiones en Themyscira con respecto a lo sucedido en Ban Mighdall. Cuando Batman llega a Watchtower debido a que la Liga de Asesinos ha estado jugando a la guerra de guerrillas en Gotham, entran atacan y se largan. Batman requiere localizar a Ra fuera de Gotham, dar con sus intenciones e interponerse en sus planes. Batman escucha a cuando se dirige a la computadora de los satélites que tiene la JL, Diana parece leona está enfrascada en lo que parece una discusión con Jason su hermano por que su voz retumba. 

-Sabíamos que esto podía pasar Diana - le dice Jason mientras hojea uno de los libros de la mesa.

-Es irracional, no puedo creerlo -gruñe Diana con fiereza caminando de un lado a otro por el salón privado. - Están siendo muy extremas, totalmente irracionales. No pueden decidir expulsar a Ban Mighdall como si no fueran nuestras hermanas, hermandad que ha costado mucho, solo porque ellas han decidido derribar sus muros.

-Por desgracia tus hermanas solo ven en los varones una amenaza, si solo con mencionar una futura unión entre una amazona y un hombre ordinario enloquecieron, no pueden saber que ese matrimonio ya se llevó a cabo. No debemos informarles sobre el hijo de Jason Todd y Artemis, ellas querrán saber si es un Amazon y no tenemos idea qué medidas piensan tomar.- Jason se incorpora y toma a Diana por los brazos.

Batman se queda helado en la puerta mirando a la pareja - Jason, mi Jason está casado, tuvo un hijo, lo sabías Diana y no me dijiste nada. -Oh genial, ahora tenia que lidiar con Bat-abuelo enojado, lo único que le faltaba.

-Lo siento, no es mi secreto para contar - se excusó Diana.

-¿Cuando sucedió?- exigió Batman -Sabes que llevo meses intentarlo rastrear, deseando hablar con él y no me dijiste nada en absoluto.

-No es mi problema que tu hijo no quiera nada tuyo al grado que te ha sustituido - Ups, Diana ahora no podía retirar lo dicho. 

-¿Disculpa? - sesio peligrosamente el murciélago acercándose a Diana.

-Lo siento Batman, no voy a tener esta conversación contigo, no ahora. No con tanto encima - Diana agito las manos.

-Diana, Jason está afuera, corriendo no sé qué peligro. Su cabeza tiene precio, precio que le han puesto nuevas células terroristas para hacer de él un ejemplo y no puedo protegerlo - Batman gruño y se agitó furioso - y ahora me entero que no tan solo él corre peligro, su hijo al que no conozco puede ser motivo de que ahora tu gente quiera arrancarlo de lado de mi hijo.

Jason se interpone entre Batman y su hermana - Nadie está llevandose a nadie y le aseguro Batman que si ese día llega, yo seré el primero en salir en protección de ellos. Y le aseguro que no soy el único, Tim, Conner, Damian y Jon estarán sin dudarlo.

Los ojos de Batman por poco salen de las lentillas blancas, en ese momento gira sobre sus talones para ir en busca del Clark, lo encuentra fácilmente en la cafetería junto con Barry -Kent -gruñe, Clark y Barry enfocan su atención visiblemente preocupados, el hombre parece que va explotar de un momento a otro - dime que no lo sabias - otro gruñido.

Clark responde confundido -¿Saber que?

-Que Jon ha visto a Jason.- Clark abre los ojos sorprendido - Nooo - niega con seguridad.

-Necesito ver a Jon- pide, bueno más bien exige.

-Creo que no. - papá oso se apodera de Clark, nadie va a inquietar a su cachorro, eso es seguro. -Que bases tienes para asegurar tal cosa.

-Diana y Jason su hermano. - Clark queda esperando más información, Batman resopla -Ellos al parecer fueron a conocer al hijo de Jason, algo sobre las amazonas de Ban Mighdall y de un conflicto si se enteran de la unión y el producto de esta.

-Wooow abuelo, tu hijo si que hace las cosas en grande. Se consiguió a la Amazona pelirroja indomable. - Barry habla tan fuerte que consigue más miradas inquietas por el conflicto.

-Sabes que, espera aqui, regreso en pocos minutos. - sugiere Clark, sin embargo no espera la respuesta sale a velocidad y los pocos minutos llega con la información de primera mano. Jon podía decir verdades a medias, pero no mentía, eso era un hecho.

Cuando Clark le habla de Willis ve al murciélago literalmente enloquecer - DE TODAS LAS PERSONAS WILLIS TODD. WILLIS TODD, EL HOMBRE QUE LO GOLPEÓ SIN MIRAMIENTOS CUANDO ERA SOLO UN NIÑO. QUE LO AZOTABA SIN MOTIVO ALGUNO. ESE WILLIS - Clark solo subió los hombros mientras el encolerizado hombre sacaba humo por las orejas puntiagudas -QUE NO TIENE UN POCO DE DIGNIDAD. ACASO NO LE DI SUFICIENTE CUIDADO PARA SABER CUANDO ALGUIEN ES TÓXICO Y DAÑINO.

Batman gruñendo sin terminar de escuchar nada más salió directo a los tubos Z, llegó a la cueva instaló rastreadores en cada uniforme, ropa, arma y vehículo de Damian y TIm, luego esperó pacientemente a que saliera alguno de los dos. Fue Damian el primero en salir. Batman decidió seguirlo a distancia, para su suerte el niño entró en casa de Ma Gunn, causandole a Bruce casi un ataque.

Tim se encontraba arreglándose para salir y ver a Conner. Pronto regresaría al cuartel de Young Justice, era una tarde soleada, este iba ser el dia. Tim estaba un poco nervioso al respecto, ambos había decidido ir a un lujoso hotel en Nueva Jersey para evitar cualquier interrupción. Tim empezó a vestirse, el chico era bastante paranoico como cualquier murciélago y tenía una detección innata hacia los rastreadores. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que no solo su camisa y pantalones tenía uno, sino toda la ropa, luego bajó a la cueva para pedir una explicación a Bruce y encontró más en las armas. Rápidamente tecleo y se dio cuenta que Damian tenía uno encima y hoy tenia entrenamiento con Jason.

Conner se encontraba en Bludhaven la requisición de Dick para el super le dio un perfecto pretexto para acercarse a Gotham y pasar por Tim. Superboy y Nightwing están terminado de limpiar los escombros que tan amablemente les dejo Deathstroke en su fuga tirando un bazucazo en un hospital recién construido afortunadamente vacío para eludir a Nightwing. Conner levanta su telefono y contesta -Alguien está ansioso - bromea.

Nightwing acaba de entrar sin que Conner se diera cuenta ya que los murciélagos son sigilosos y Conner está ocupado en la llamad -Owww, espera ¿qué quieres decir con que va a hacia Jason, ya regreso de All Caste? -exclama

Nightwing para oreja, no se mueve en absoluto al escuchar el nombre de Jason solo se apretuja un poco en un muro para no ser visto, Conner sigue distraído - Que jodido, rastreadores en ti y Damian -exclamó escandalizado - Maldita sea, sigue entrenando con Jay donde Ma Gunn

Conner hace una pausa - Si, Tim he terminado aquí, voy de inmediato por ti, necesitamos llegar antes que Batman.-Conner despega. Nightwing al mismo tiempo sale y toma su moto, no llegará antes que Conner es seguro, pero tal vez llegue a tiempo para ver a Jason o calmar a Batman.

* * *

-Controlate Damian, aprende a equilibrar tus emociones y pensamientos - pide Jason, Damian ha pedido que le enseñe a canalizar la energia como lo hace Jason, pero el joven sigue con los problemas de ira a pesar de que ha tenido excelentes avances, pero su obstinación hacia creer que todo lo sabe es el mayor obstáculo para su aprendizaje. El nivelar las energías, el sentir la energia de otras personas y saber leerla le resulta casi imposible debido a que es igual que su padre. Racional. La debilidad emocional de Jason ha sido un fundamente clave para poder hacerlo, una vez que se controló, debido también a su extraña resurrección donde fragmentos de su alma quedando suspendida entre los dos mundos y luego el pozo que era una intermedia entre el plano espiritual y real, la vida y la muerte, llenaron esos fragmentos. Pero eso era algo que desconocía Jason, pensó que debido a que Damian como él había muerto y resucitado (Damian con ayuda de Batman y el batclan) tal vez podía lograrlo.

Jason se mordió el labio inferior, luego caminó hacia Damian -Necesito que te relajes, voy a entrar - pido Jason. Ambos se encuentran fuera de la casa escuela de Ma Gunn, a Jason le gustaba entrenar al aire libre y el dia de hoy era un requisito. Necesitaba que Damian estuviera en contacto con la naturaleza, relajado si era posible claro, ese niño parecía tener un palo en el culo siempre. Perro y Goliath jugaban cerca sin interrumpirlos.

-¿a donde? - Damian frunció el ceño, sospechaba que no iba gustarle.

-A tu alma, energia o como mierda se llame - resoplo Jason. -Olvidalo Todd - se negó rotundamente Damian. -no vas a entrar a perturbar mi alma.

Jason resoplo - Bien, entonces enfoquemonos en otra parte de tu entrenamiento, tal vez armas y te cuestionare sobre lo que has aprendido sobre leyes - Jason se alisto para incorporarse usando solo sus piernas.

-Espera Todd -Damian dio un suspiro derrotado - hazlo. - Jason lo miro dudoso - ¿seguro? 

-¿Necesitas un consentimiento por firmado? solo hazlo - gruño Damian, disfrazó el temor por ira, algo común en Damian. No le gustaba que las personas hurgaron en sus cosas, mucho menos en su alma.

-Necesito que te relajes - pidió Jason -piensa en cosas agradable, solo dejame entrar, tranquilo y suave - Damian habido por el conocimiento de dicho poder obedeció. Las almas se conectaron, ambas eran incandescente, hechas de fuego. El calor los invadió a ambos, fue una pequeña batalla para conectarse, los dos tendían a bloquear, luchar, almas de guerreros nacidos del fuego y sangre. Una reconfortante, suave brisa en el centro del alma de Damian, Jason entonces se abrió por completo literalmente desnudando las partes amables de la propia, Jason abrió los ojos, miro como esa energia de color azulado iba hacia Goliath y perro. Definitivamente un alma que se conecta más a los animales que a las personas. Sin embargo puso observar que alrededor de Goliath había tonos oscuros, algo estaba perturbando su lazo. Jason podía extraer y canalizar la energia de las personas, proteger a los niños y mujeres de forma exitosa por que era una persona más de proteger personas que Damian.

Jason suavemente retiró su alma de la de Damian, no quería que el contacto fuera por mucho tiempo. Jason llevaba en ella partes muy oscuras, algunas propias, algunas que ni siquiera le pertenencias, si no que era la oscuridad del pozo. -Abre lentamente los ojos Damian - pidió Jason - toma tu tiempo para recuperarte, puedes estar mareado, si necesitas otro momento más tómalo. - sugirió Jason

Damian se tomó un momento, efectivamente cuando abrió los ojos se sintió mareado, volvió a cerrarlos por un momento más y volvió abrirlos para ver a Jason con Goliath a su lado. Damian parpadeo un par de veces - Damian tal vez no me sea posible que proyectes tu energia con las personas. - Damian se sintió decepcionado y molesto - sin embargo, los animales y tu son otra cosa. Pero para intentarlo, creo que necesitas resolver algo que tienes pendiente con Goliath.

-Eso es incruengente Todd, yo no tengo asuntos pendientes con mi mascota. -Ahí estaba de nuevo la negación y su resistencia a aprender. -Tu alma dice otra cosa.-le informo Jason de forma gentil, puso a Goliath en su regazo. -De la misma forma que me permitiste entrar lo harás con Goliath, iniciare el contacto entre ambos, esperare cinco minutos, si no puedes cortarlo, entonces entraré de nuevo y lo haré yo.

Damian suspiro tartamudo y luego se relajo, esta vez fue diferente, no fue el calor abrumador del contacto con su nuevo mentor, fue cálido, agradable. Damian recordó primero los momentos felices con su mascota, los más recientes. Sintió la felicidad de Goliath, su amor lo llenó por completo y Damian lleno de amor a Goliath, era como un diálogo sin palabras. Su mente retrocedió más en los recuerdos y entonces vino la oscuridad, el recuerdo lo lleno de dolor, la masacre de la familia de Goliath en sus propias manos, la sangre y el recuerdo del pequeño bebé dragón salido del cascarón. Las emociones lo embargaron, no se dio cuenta que empezó a llorar, realmente a sollozar -perdoname, no quise hacerlo, soy culpable de arrancarte tu familia- Damian sollozo. Algo se formó, lo que parecían recuerdos se desvanecieron, sus almas tomaron forma corpórea, Goliath se acercó a Damian, el corazón del joven dolía, abrazo a su mascota, de alguna forma casi pudo escuchar que Goliath le decía "no llores papá mi familia eres tu, eres mi cardumen, mi alfa para seguir, mi omega para defender". El lazo de sus almas se unió, ahora Damian era capaz de entender lo que Goliath sentia y asi mismo Goliath en un entero entendimiento.

Damian sorprendentemente logró romper la coneccion sin romper el enlace de ambas almas, el se encontraba abrazando a su mascota ahora, sollozando y Goliath recargado en su cuello en un intento por envolverlo y consolarlo.

Jason cuando vio se ambos estaban ya en el plano terrenal se incorporó y les dio espacio. Damian y Goliath hablaron a través de sus almas de una forma que Damian nunca había experimentado con nada ni nadie, un completo entendimiento. Cuando Damian se calmó un poco Goliath gruño juguetonamente y lamió la cara de Damian provocando que riera como un chiquillo. Damian se secó el rostro, busco a Jason con la mirada, pero no estaba en el jardín, ni su perro llamado perro.

Damian se incorporó decidió ingresar en la casa. Jason estaba colocando dos tazas de té en la mesa. - Creo que es suficiente por él dia de hoy. - murmuró con una sonrisa aprobatoria.

-Todd no tienes por que ser condescendiente, no estoy cansado todavía- advirtió con la intención que continuarán.

Jason sorbió su té y saludo a Feya que dejaba unas galletas para los chicos -Gracias nana - dijo mientras la abuela dio un rápido abrazo a Jason. Damian tambien dio las gracias respetuosamente. -Se que no estas cansado, pero creeme lo estarás. Y aparte tu padre esta afuera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a todos por sus felicitaciones y como siempre si tienen sugerencias o comentarios son bienvenidos.  
> Según mis cálculos el próximo capítulo es el final de esta historia.


	5. La sucesión.

Damian se puso pálido - Lograste verlo -preguntó Damian -

Jason negó - lo sentí, espere ha que rompieras la conexión con Goliath y luego me moví donde pudiera verme. No podía permitir que interrumpiera, la primera vez puede ser peligroso. - explica. - y no fue lo único que sentí, ahí afuera alguien más, recién llego - advierte con la mirada lejos.

Damian se siente nerviosos, han construido un poco de su relación, pero la confianza no es algo que Batman regale o de realmente una vez quebrada. Eso es algo que la ha dolido a Damian, a pesar de que Bruce no le ha dado el mismo trato que a Jason la sombra de la duda persiste.

-Damian - Jason parece adivinar su inquietud - cuando tomas pupilos eres responsable de ellos. Entiendo en cierto grado la actitud de tu padre hacia mi persona, su fracaso, morí en su guardia y luego regrese siendo casi lo contrario a lo que sus reglas establecen usando lo que me enseño y lo aprendido de otros maestros, pero fue él quien me puso en este camino y me enseño todo lo que sabia, por eso siente responsable de mis actos, mis fallas son las suyas. - Damian que queda sin aliento al escucharlo, Jason ha crecido enormemente desde que dejo a los murciélagos, ha entendido por completo los motivos del actuar de su padre, pero eso no lo hace más sencillo - Sobre todo cuando tomo una vida. Ahora, te he tomado bajo mi tutela, entonces eso me hace responsable de la forma en que uses lo aprendido. - Jason contacta con la mano de Damian, a diferencia de Dick no es un contacto suave, si no firme -posiblemente no logres desarrollar el poder que tu deseas, pero hay una variante en ti, que es más peligrosa - Damian abrió los ojos grandes - puedes usar un tipo de control voluntario sobre los animales, tal vez solo tu mascota, tal vez sobre otros y debido a tu lazo con Goliath, puedes hacer que asesine por ti. Decisión que tomaras a ciegas, sin poder ver la oscuridad o luz de tu agresor. Tú y solo tú ejercerá esa decision basado solo en tu juicio. - Jason se retiro con una expresión seria - Deberás pensarlo bien si decides hacerlo.

El estómago de Damian se hundió, tal vez Jason no confiaba suficientemente en él, tal vez se había arrepentido de mostrarle dicha técnica. La boca de Damian se torció hacia su derecha - Entiendo lo que quieres decir, no debo usar ese poder. Por que si lo usó indebidamente iras por mi. 

Una ceja de Jason subió cómicamente lo más arriba que le fue permitido - Joder Damian, ¿quien piensas que soy, Bruce? solo mira a tu alrededor Damian, mis niños, bueno ahora jóvenes donde iniciaron. Aspirantes a villanos, rebeldes, desobedientes a morir y aún lo son. Tal vez cuando lo tome no me lo pensé mucho, solo que no quería verlos asesinados por un maldito psicópata ya sea que lo causara directa o indirectamente. Tenían apenas unos cuantos años más cuando los tomé y confío en ellos con todo mi corazón, de la misma forma que confió en ti. -El corazón de Damian dio un giro dentro de su pecho, Grayson solía aprobar sus acciones y alabarlo por que así era Grayson y por su puesto era lo que amaba de él. Pero Jason no era de los que alabara por lisonjear o intentar hacer sentir a las personas bien. No era juicioso, sin embargo era más hábil en demostrar la realidad de los aciertos y fallas de las personas. No se tocaba el corazón para hablar y decir las cosas de forma fría.

-Entonces - inició Damian

-Entonces te lo digo para que estés consciente, en tu conexión murmuraste sobre algo de arrebatarle la familia a Goliath, no se y no intento saber lo que paso. Solo piensa, aprende de esa experencia y asume las consecuencias, la persona que le quites la vida debes estar seguro que beneficiara más que de lo que dañara, ellos pueden tener personas que los amen y entonces ellos te odiaran y posiblemente buscaran venganza. Si tienes suerte sera solo hacia tu persona, otras buscaran lo que amas para destruirlo, tienes que ver todos los ángulos, no quiero que te arrepientas por tomar una decision en la que no estabas listo.- aclaró Jason - No te estoy entrenando para que seas mi soldado, en tus actos puedo ser parcialmente responsable. Pero de la forma en que tu hagas tu vida solo es a ti a quien debes responderte porque sabrás que tendrás que cargar con la responsabilidad de tus actos por ti mismo. Seria un mal maestro si no te hago ver la responsabilidad de cada decision tuya 

-Así lo haré Todd, usare lo aprendido de forma sabia y hasta que tu me lo permitas o yo decida que he aprendido lo necesario continuaremos con los entrenamientos -aseguró Damian, internamente se felicitó por haber logrado el contacto con Goliath, pero sabía que necesitaba todavía aprender cómo controlarlo y afinar ese nuevo poder.

Un ruido proveniente de fuera hizo que los hermanos se dirigieran a la puerta, al parecer era una discusión. 

-Eso es acoso - esa fue la voz de Tim.

-Quita de en medio necesito hablar con él - gruño Batman.

-Hay formas adecuadas para hacerlo, siempre y cuando él acepte verlo. Pero usarnos como medio para llegar a él es injusto para todos.- Tim volvió a reclamar.

-No me dejaron ninguna opción, tu ni Damian, escurriéndose a escondidas. - gruño Batman.

-¿Quieren calmarse señores? - gritó Jason fuerte, claro y enojado.- Estás pisando propiedad privada Batman. A unos pocos meses de la abolición de la ley anti vigilante ya se te subieron los humos. - Jason salió con zancadas fuertes y amplias bufando. Cómo se atrevía, como jodidos se atrevía a profanar su escuela, la casa de su abuela, el hogar de su familia.

Jason levantó una mano señalando la salida - Te quiero fuera de aquí. ¡Ahora! - rugió como animal rabioso, Jason camina hacia Batman de forma amenazante con pasos fuertes, esta sera la ultima de sus transgresiones y Jason se asegurará que esta vez lo entienda.

El sonido de un vehículo, puertas azotándose a espaldas de Batman y una voz gruesa - Jason hijo algún problema. - El hombre alto y robusto se veía notablemente molesto. Había también una mujer pelirroja cargando un bulto con una manta.

\- Aléjate de mi hijo **bastardo** \- gruño de forma amenazante. Batman sintió como se erizaba como gato "¡su hijo!¡SU HIJO! ¿Cómo se atrevía ese hombre a referirse a Jason como ¡su hijo!? cuando fue quien lo atormento durante tantos años cuando más vulnerable y necesitado era" - _¿ESTAS SORDO ACASO? LARGO_ \- gruño el hombre dando zancadas, el hombre era alto robusto, con kilos de más. No era lo que Bruce tenia en mente, Willis era alto sin duda pero escuálido, el hombre delante de el tenia mas masa muscular y grasa que el Willis Todd que recordaba. Batman se alisto, era un hueso fácil de roer, un hombre sin entrenamiento, un criminal de baja monta ni siquiera le serviría como calentamiento.

Antes de que ambos estuvieran lo suficientemente cerca Jason ya estaba en medio de los dos -Papá yo me encargo, solo entra a la casa -los músculos de Jason estaban listos para alejar al uno del otro. El estomago de Batman se revolvió, que pasaba por la mente de su hijo que no solo había aceptado a Willis de regreso, si no ahora le llamaba padre. Bruce gruño desde el pecho intento sacar a Jason de en medio con un empujón, pero Jason tomo su brazo sujetándolo con fuerza.

-Olvídalo ese _rufián_ no va a tocarte, no mientras este yo aquí. Tal vez me rompa algunos huesos pero no se va ir limpio de esto - Willis ya se arremangaba las mangas.

-Por la Diosa. Hombres y su única forma de arreglar las cosas a golpes - gruño Artemis que sostenía un pequeño bulto en sus brazos quien había empezado a llorar. -Art lleva a nuestro hijo dentro - pidió Jason gritando hacia la amazona mientras evitaba que ambos hombres se molieran a golpes. En el alboroto algo zumbo, Jason logro ver la mala trayectoria que el dispara de la flecha llevaba, empujo a Willis, cubrió con su cuerpo a Batman acertando la flecha en un hombro de Jason.

- _NOOOO_ \- grito Nightwing que estaba llegando con la moto derrapando, había visto al asesino a lo lejos, intento llegar pero la flecha ya había sido disparada.

- _JASON_ -gritaron en coro cuando la letal arma se hundió en el hombro de Jason haciéndolo tambalear, Artemis corrio hacia Jason, dio el bebé a Damian y le pidió que entrara a la casa para poder asistir a Jason. 

Con un gruñido saco la flecha se tambaleo hacia atrás sintiéndose mareado, antes de que callera Batman logro sujetarlo apenas semiconciente. - LA FLECHA NECESITAMOS LA FLECHA, TENIA VENENO - Drake de inmediato corrió para tomar la punta. Un estruendo se escucho en el interior de la escuela de Ma Gunn. Los ojos de Artemis se desviaron hacia la casa de Ma Gunn. 

-Ethan - gimió casi sin fuerzas Jason. Artemis se incorporo y corrió hacia la puerta

* * *

Damian habia puesto al Ethan en la cuna una vez calmado, decidió que el bebé estaría seguro y salio del cuarto tropezando con Ma Gunn y su escopeta decidida a terminar el escandolo en su propiedad - Lo siento - la disculpa Damian se vio interrumpida por un estruendo de cristales rotos, tanto Damian como Feya corrieron a la habitacion del bebé. Feya levanto la escopeta y apunto al invasor disparando cerca del brazo, no podía arriesgarse a más cuando el asesino de Ra sujetaba a su bisnieto. Con un movimiento ágil ignorando el dolor el asesino desapareció por la ventana. 

Damian se arrojo por la ventana para seguir a la caza del asesino que su padre había enviado. Acceso por los tejados para darle alcance - DETENTE DE INMEDIATO - amenazo lanzando un scooter no supo en que momento los Outlaws se le unieron, en un momento el asesino fue rodeado por los jóvenes Outlaws y Artemis, de frente se encontraba Nightwing, Barbara a la derecha Wingman. El asesino dio un salto al vació en un edificio - _NOOOOO-_ grito Damian listo para lanzarse detrás del hombre. 

Un helicóptero se vislumbro el asesino sujetado a la escalera. Artemis casi lanza su hacha pero se detuvo, no quería que su Ethan saliera herido en la caída - _Un mensaje para Hood, si quiere ver a su hijo que vaya donde Ra solo. Si sobrevive_ \- amenazo el asesino. - _Y denle las gracias a Batman por llevarnos hacia Hood_ \- con esto desaparecieron en el aire. 

Artemis temblaba de furia conteniendo las lagrimas. Su esposo envenenado, su hijo secuestrado, se juro que Ra no vería otro amanecer cuando ella lo encontrara.

* * *

Ra miraba por la ventana de su palacio, erigido, elegante como era su naturaleza. El asesino entro con bajando la cabeza - Me has traído la cabeza del Detective - se giro hacia su sirviente, bajo la mirada viendo un pequeño bulto envuelto en una suave y elegante manta.

\- Mi señor me temo que falle en mi misión -respondió con humildad su siervo extendió los brazos y levanto al pequeño bebe envuelto en las mantas, Ra levanto una ceja haciendo una expresión de repulsión -,en cambio le traje el hijo de una amazona y del elegido de All-Caste - Ra sujeto su propia barbilla con una mirada oscura -, dudo que el padre lo logre, fue envenenado con curare .

Ra tomo al bebé en sus brazos -El curare no detendrá al elegido - admitió, el asesino se estremeció, su falla le costaría la vida, lo sabia - , sin embargo no te ejecutare hoy, tal vez obtengamos algo más valioso que la cabeza del Detective. - Ra miro al niño, sus regordetes cachetes rosados y rangos infantiles del pequeño pelirrojo - tal vez si este niño es como la madre pueda ser el arma perfecta. - hizo una pausa dirigiéndose a la salida del salón - Y con un poco de suerte tal vez obtengamos a toda All-Caste. Sin embargo seras castigado por tu falla, deberás sera azotado.

* * *

Jason había podido recuperarse después de unas horas, estaba todavía débil por el curare, pero eso no iba a impedirle que fuera por su hijo. Después de haberle grito al murciélago por un largo rato mientras se alistaba para salir empezaron a hacer planes.

\- Voy solo, Art no podemos arriesgarnos a que le pase algo a Ethan - pido a Artemis que se negaba a dejarlo solo en el rescate. 

\- La Liga puede ayudar - sugirió Batman 

\- Olvídalo - gruño Jason enviando espadas filosas con la mirada a Bruce - si las amazonas de Diana se enteran que Artemis y yo tuvimos algo más que un Amazon enloquecerán, quieran arrancarlo de nuestro lado. Una nueva guerra entre ambas tribus iniciara. - sacudió las manos. - Necesito llegar a Ethan, saber su ubicación para que ustedes puedan extraerlo - dijo dirigiéndose a su equipo.

-¿Y luego que pasara contigo? - Artemis tembló de rabia no estaba dispuesta a perder a ninguno.

Jason se acerco a su esposa, acaricio con amor la mejilla de la mujer que le había devuelto la vida, la verdadera vida cuando en una noche ambos se abrazaron y se fundieron en el cuerpo del otro susurrándose entre suspiros cuanto se amaban. Después de esa noche Jason recordó lo que era ser feliz, fue renacido con el fuego del amor. - Princesa, una vez que tengas a salvo a nuestro hijo encontraremos la forma.

-Todd - Damian interrumpió - existe otra forma. - señalo Damian, todas las miradas se desviaron al joven. - iremos Goliath y yo contigo. - Damian paso la mano por el rojizo pelaje de su dragon - Goliath es capaz de rastrar donde esta Ethan, lo he entrenado para luchar y rescatar. Mi abuelo no puede dañarme por visitar mi herencia, por intentar ser mediador entre ustedes.

\- ¿Podría Goliath activar la señal una vez que encuentre al pequeño Ethan? - pregunto Tim, Damian asintió. No era el mejor plan, pero era lo mejor que tenían

-Hagamos lo entonces. - admitió Jason tomando el hombro de Damian. - Ustedes tendrán que viajar por debajo del radar, se quedaran lo suficientemente lejos para no ser detectados, pero cerca para poder llegar en el momento adecuado.

Damian y Jason se contactaron con Talia para informar que ambos irán al encuentro con Ra - Habibi debes prometerme que tendrás cuidado, la salud mental de abuelo se ha deteriorado debido al uso continuo del pozo. Él ya no es quien era. Los asesinos de la liga, los sirvientes ruegan por una nueva cabeza del Demonio. Tu abuelo se ha vuelto en extremo cruel, mi padre se ha dado cuenta de eso. En cuanto entres al recinto esta listo para asesinarte en el primer momento que sospeche que traición aun que no tenga justificación alguna.

-Gracias madre, tendré cuidado. - con esto se despidió Damian, Jason le hizo la señal para salir al pateo, tenían solo dos días y si esto iba a tener excito Damian necesitaba perfeccionar la conexión con Goliath

* * *

Damian y Hood se presentaron para ser llevados con Ra, Goliath a pesar de su gran tamaño intentaron disfrazarlo como un perro extraño, escondieron sus alas y tiñeron su pelo de negro.

Dentro del grupo de asesinos que recibieron a la pareja salio el jefe - Tu mascota no puede entrar - advirtio.

\- Como te atrevez a ofender a mi abuelo - gruño Damian indignado - es una ofensa si quiera intuir que un Al Ghul se vería amenazado por un perro genéricamente modificado para ser mi guardián. - Damian miro con desdén al jefe de asesinos - como la mano derecha y el heredero de Ra Al Ghul te digo que puedes consultar con mi abuelo al respecto - luego cerro los ojos de forma peligrosa señalando al asesino - pero te advierto que tal duda, menos precio puede costare la vida.- el asesino titubio ante las palabras, Damian se movió con calma hacia Goliath acariciando su lomo este gruño de forma gentil al contacto de la mano de su amo- Sin embargo para tu tranquilidad, mi mascota se quedara en mis aposentos durante la entrevista con mi abuelo. - señalo Damian.

Una vez decidida la estancia de la mascota de Damian ambos fueron escoltados al placio Al Ghul, en detereminado camino los guardias hicieron que se separaran, llevaron a Damian a su habitacion - Espero que su habitación sea lo suficiente confortable para el heredero - el hombre se inclino. 

Damian entro con suficiencia y suspiro - Presenta algunas deficiencias, pero por el momento es aceptable - dijo caminando por la habitacion - a propósito donde fue enviado nuestro invitado. - hizo lo pregunta con desinterés aparente. 

El guardia volvió a inclinarse - El amo tiene planes para Hood - Damian apretó los dientes, no podía ser muy obvio, no después de ser advertido por su madre.

-Se puede saber a donde fue enviado - insistió Damian.

\- Lo siento, no tengo permitido informarle a nadie de la resoluciones del amo - el hombre retrocedió unos pasos sin dar la espalda a Damian.

Damian tomo la correa de Goliath - Ire a los jardines - informo.

-Lo siento heredero del Demonio, pero no creo - Damian paso a un lado del hombre sin detenerse dándole una dura mirada que hizo que se congelara el hombre - No vas a decirme donde puedo y no puedo ir con mi mascota a estirar las piernas. No olvides tu lugar, ni a quien te diriges. - advirtió Damian saliendo de la habitacion con Goliath.

Damian llego al jardin, paso por las fuentes y se dirigió hacia unos arbustos todo movimiento calculado para no poder ser visto por ojos curiosos en los ventanales del castillo. Damian jalo a Goliath hacia una pequeña cascada, retiro el pelo falso de la espalda de su mascota y libero las alas, luego lo hizo entrar al agua para desteñirlo, cosa que Goliath agradeció, retozo un poco chapoteando en el agua. Damian se sento en el pasto, cerro los ojos concentrándose, sintió la cálida energia de su mascota, Goliath salio del agua y se sacudió antes de acercarse a Damian. 

* * *

El segundo grupo de guardias tomo a Hood por los brazos, Jason no ofreció resistencia cuando lo separaron del grupo de Damian a pesar de la rudeza con que lo sujetaban - Por acá - señalaron los guardias para descender unas escaleras. 

Jason se negó, no era el trato, sabia a donde conducían, a la prisión subterránea donde seria encerrado y torturado con seguridad - Ra no esta cumpliendo con su palabra - gruño Hood, cuando Ra se había tornado en un hombre tan deshonorable, por lo general cumplía su palabra - prometió dialogo y que seriamos tratados con respeto. - Hood se sacudió antes de empezar a golpear hombres de Ra.

Hood ya estaba arremetiendo cuando una fuerza oscura de un brujo de la liga lanzo un hechizo. Cadenas negras sujetaron sus muñecas tirandolas a su espalda. Jason intento luchar contra la magia, pero era fuerte y los hombres de Ra aprovecharon para golpearlo en el estomago y rostro. Su mascara cayo, las cadenas sujetaron sus muñecas juntas y ataron también sus codos de forma dolorosamente incomoda. Dos cadenas más salieron de la nada tomando sus tobillos para atarlos hasta las rodillas. Jason respiro con dificultad recobrándose de la salida del aire de los golpes en su estomago y del dolor que le causaba las ataduras. 

Los guardias aprovecharon para lanzar lo en una celda y reforzar sus ataduras con cadenas reales, Jason lucho pero fue inútil, Ra no estaba dispuesto a regresarle a su hijo, ni a dejarlo en libertad. Los guardias salieron de la celda dejando a su prisionero en el piso lo suficientemente restringido para evitar su fuga. Jason giro sobre su uno de sus costados, suspiro cerrando los ojos.

* * *

Damian abrió los ojos de golpe, no eran solo la conexión con Goliath, también su maestro Jason había hecho contacto facilitándole la comunicación con cualquier animal en la zona, Damian vio a través de los ojos de un ave que volaba por el palacio, giro hacia el lado oeste de las torres. Lo encontró en un ventanal, era su abuelo vigilante, buscando la traicion o conspiración para ser castigada. El gorrión se coloco cerca de la ventana. 

Damian escucho a Ra preguntar si el prisionero estaba contenido, el guardia aseguro que así era. Ra entonces pido que trajeran el agua de Nipamagla. Damian llamo a Goliath, saco un trozo de tela perteneciente a Ethan enviándolo a la búsqueda, no había tiempo que perder, si Jason bebía la poción seria esclavo de Ra el resto de su vida. Goliath obedecio y levanto el vuelo en busca de Ethan, Damian lanzo un señal de ayuda, esto no estaba previsto, necesitaban atacar ambos lados, dos extracciones eran eminentes ahora. - Necesito que lleguen ahora, tienen a Jason usaran la poción de Nipamagla, pensé que era un mito, pero si Ra logro la poción matara el alma de Jason y lo hará un esclavo.

Damian corto la comunicación, no importo las suplicas de Jason en su mente - Damian, no hasta que Ethan este seguro - pedia, pero Damian estaba decidido a salvar a los dos. Como Jason le enseño nunca perdio la conexion con Goliath que se encontraba ya dentro del palacio acabando con algunos guardias, el olor del bebé era mas fuerte en ese pasillo. Damian corrio dentro del palacio - Ya casi lo tenemos - dijo, escucho la puerta por los oídos de Jason y vio entrar a Ra y los guardias a través de los ojos de Jason. No iba a llegar a tiempo, necesitaba ayuda, el batplane con los refuerzos apenas estaba llegando, no lo lograrian a tiempo. 

Pudo ver por los ojos de Goliath la cuna y al pequeño Ethan llorando, con cuidado a traves de Golitah tomo su sobrino, los guardias entraban por la puerta, Goliath se arrojo por la ventana sujetando a Ethan para llevarlo con los otros.

Mientras dirgia a Goliath y bajaba por las escaleras buscaba alguna alimaña para ayudar a Jason, uno de los guardias sujetaba su cabellos exponiendo la garganta de Jason, otro intentaba forzarlo a abrir la boca mientras Jason con lo que podía se resistía. Ra impaciente saco una daga acercándose a Jason, si no la tomaría por voluntad propia entonces tendria que obligarlo aun que le partiera la mandibula en dos. 

Por fin Goliath deposita a Ethan en brazos de Superboy que se dirige a el avión para entregarlo a Tim y sea puesto a salvo. Damian ve una rata en la celda de Jason, esta cerca de uno de los guardias, ella le clava los pequeños pero dañinos dientes en una pantorrilla al hombre que sujeta el cabello de Jason, grita adolorido. 

Jason logra acertar algunos golpes, intenta desplegar su alma pero las cadenas mágicas se lo impiden, varios hombres entran y sujetan a Jason incapacitándolo al poco tiempo. Un guardia golpea un costado de Jason, las costillas crujen, seguro algunas ya están fracturadas. Jason aúlla adolorido, uno de los hombres aprovecha para colocar una daga en su boca. Ra sonríe y destapa la poción. Los cristales se rompen, Artemis, Batman y WIngman entran.

Los hombres de Ra incorporan a Jason utilizándolo como escudo humano, la comisura de la boca de Jason sangra debido al puñal. -Sueltalo Ra - amenaza Batman con el batarang listo. 

-Estas muerto Ra - amenaza Artemis dejando ir el hacha hacia el hombre con el puñal en la boca de Jason, pero otro guardia evita que el arma llegue a su destino arrojándose ante esta.

-Como siempre es tarde detective - Ra levanta la poción para verterla en la boca de Jason

\- Ahora Goliath - grita Damian desde su cabeza. Goliath derriba la celda y su fauces caen en la cabeza de Ra tragándola por completo. Un crujido, luego la sangre mancha el lugar junto con los guardias. El cuerpo decapitado de Ra cae al suelo, los hombres sueltan a Jason, la poción esta derramada en el suelo. El hechizo se rompe, las cadenas mágicas caen y Artemis se encarga de las cadenas físicas. 

Batman esta horrorizado con el espectáculo, mira inseguro a Goliath cuando dejo la cabeza de Ra como ofrenda a Damian, los hombres se inclinan hacia el nuevo amo, el dueño de la mascota, Damian Wayne Al Ghul es ahora la cabeza del Demonio por herencia y por derecho, al asesinar a Ra no existe duda de la sucesión, ni del sucesor. Bruce siente que tanto su estomago como corazón caen, estaba perdiéndolo de nuevo, su hijo volvió de alguna forma a asesinar directa o indirectamente. La mascota que vio criar su hijo con tanto amor y esmero había destrozado un hombre.

Jason se incorporo con una expresión de preocupación, camino hacia Damian con las dos manos tomo gentilmente el rostro del muchacho, la liga levanto las espadas esperando la orden de su nuevo amo ante el intruso que se atrevía a profanarlo - ¿Estas bien chico? - no hubo respuesta, Jason lo tomo por los hombros para mover lo hacia la salida - salgamos.

Una espada voló a la garganta de Jason - Vas a degollar a muealam eazim de tu amo - amenazo Damian - al tan esperado elegido de All-Caste para provocar una guerra que no podremos ganar y si la ganamos desatar el mal en la tierra - Damian levanto la voz, Jason dio un pequeño apretón a Damian pero continuo, necesitaba dejar claro su mandato - este hombre es 'akhi, junto con cualquier murcielago o petirrojo, son familia y queda prohibido tocar a alguno o cualquiera que se relacione con ellos.

-Salgamos de aquí - Jason quita el filo de la espada y saca a Damian, los otros lo siguen. Una vez reunidos todos en el gran salón Batman se acerca cauteloso ya que Goliath esta aun lado de Damian - ¿Damian puedes explicar que paso ahí abajo? - exige.

Damian se ve apesadumbrado - Padre, yo.

-Yo use la conexión entre Damian y Goliath - declara en falso Jason quien se interpone entre Damian y Bruce - a diferencia tuya Bruce, yo no permito que nadie toque a mi familia y salga impune. 

Bruce aprieta los puños haciendo crujir los guantes - Cada vez que pienso que hay algo decente en ti, solo me compruebas que no has dejado de ser un error, un mostruo sediento de sangre solo para satisfacer tus deseos de venganza - ladra Bruce, Goliath se pone inquieto, Artemis pasa a Ethan a los brazos de Wingman, así que Batman decide retroceder. - Creo que eso es todo Hood, te daré esto por tu hijo, pero si te vuelvo ver en Gotham derramando sangre sin respaldo legal te juro que te cazare.

Jason sacude la mano - Sí, sí, me encerraras y tiraras la llave. Pero sabes que Batsy - Jason se inclina hacia Bruce y golpea el pecho blindado con su dedo - hace mucho tiempo que dejo de importarme, vez ese hombre- señalando a Wingman -, ese hombre es mi padre que he logrado recuperar. Es curioso como resultaron las cosas, cuando entre a tu vida prometiste que no me darías el mismo trato. Creo que solo esperaste a que tuviera la edad suficiente para empezar a obrar con Willis en el pasado, con la diferencia que tu no necesitas estar drogado o bebido. Lo haces estando cociente.

Batman golpea la mano de Jason apuntuntandolo con el dedo - NO TE ATREVAS A COMPARARME

-POR SU PUESTO QUE NO, POR LO MENOS EL NO ME ASESINO CORTÁNDOME EL CUELLO PARA SALVAR AL JOKER, AUN ASÍ ME CULPE A MI MISMO Y TE JUSTIFIQUE, PERO DESPUÉS REPETISTE TU ACCIÓN, DE NO SER POR ROY ESTARÍA MUERTO. B - Todos se sacudieron ante la declaración, Nightwing se puso de inmediato en medio de los dos hombres para evitar que la catarsis llegara a los golpes. El mismo Batman sacudió la cabeza negando - UN MES, UN PUTO MES EN COMA, TARDE OTRAS DOS SEMANA PARA LEVANTARME, ASÍ QUE NO ME VENGAS CON TU HIPÓCRITA MORAL. ME FALLASTE, LE FALLASTE A GOTHAM. SOLO PIENSA ESO.

\- Padre - interrumpió con la voz levantada Damian - sera mejor que regreses a Gotham, agradezco tu apoyo, hablaremos cuando una vez que regrese. - Damian lucia tan seguro, tan maduro. No era el mismo niño que señalaba o enjuiciaba a todos señalando cada error cometido. - Por favor padre.

Bruce se sentía confundido, el estaba seguro de no haberlo asesinado, no era posible, pero a la vez nadie se explico como se abrió camino hacia fuera de su tumba "Y si Jason de alguna forma no conocida tenia el poder de logar regresar de entre los muertos". Nightwing tomo con gentileza a Batman - Vamos B, necesitamos regresar, descansa, por que necesitaras contestar algunas cosas. - Damian agradeció con un asentimiento de cabeza a Dick, Barbara y Step partieron con él. Tim, Conner, John y los Outlaws decidieron quedarse. 

Damian sacudió la cabeza - Jason por que le mentiste a padre sobre Goliath - la confesión hizo que Tim y John soltaran un gemido sorprendidos, ambos sabían que Damian podía haber tomado esa decision, no era la mejor pero en el momento reconocieron que podía ser la única, eso o arriesgarse a perder a Jason haciéndolo un zombie en manos de Ra.

Las facciones de Jason se suavizaron una expresión que solo había visto cuando tenia a su hijo en brazos o miraba a Artemis - No quiero que pierdas a tu padre, a tu familia. Estar solo apesta, no hace mucho ustedes lograron reconciliarse.

-Maldicion Jason - suspiro Damian.

\- Salvaste a mi hijo, me salvaste de algo peor que la muerte. Es lo menos que podía hacer por ti - Jason subió los hombros, luego camino hacia Damian, se inclino con respeto hacia el niño - 'akhi te suplico que te pongas de pie - pidió Damian.

Jason hizo caso omiso - Nueva cabeza del Demonio, tendrás la fidelidad de All-Caste y mi eterna gratitud, estaremos a tu lado mientras seas justo y sabio en tu mandato. - Jason se incorporo todavía tenia las manos de Damian en sus hombros - Pero como tu hermano, estaré a tu lado, aun cuando el abismo te vea a los ojos intentare arrancarte de él, haré lo que este en mis manos para que regreses a tu camino, pero si en ese terrible andar no puedo hacerlo y por ti mismo recuperas tu camino, ten en cuenta que te recibiré con los brazos abiertos.

\- Gracias Maestro - contesto sonriendo Damian, ahora tomaría el liderazgo de la Liga de Asesinos de forma justa. Buscaria la forma de que la familia siguiera unida, aun que fuera en partes ya que tanto como Damian y Tim no dejarían otra vez a Jason solo de nuevo.

Esa noche después de quemar el cuerpo de Ra, Damian hizo una celebración, lo que le vino muy bien a Tim y Coner ya que habían pospuesto lo suyo, una vez que se retiraron todos la pareja tuvo su propia celebración. Ambos agradecieron las paredes gruesas del castillo que ocultaron los ruidos propios de su pasión. 

Jason dormía con Artemis y su bebé cerca, la vida de Jason nunca había sido fácil y tenia el presentimiento que nunca lo seria, pero era esos momentos lo que hacían que todo valiera la pena, una hermosa e inteligente mujer a su lado acurrucada a su pecho, su hijo dormido en la cuna. Sus niños en los cuartos contiguos creciendo para ser la mejor versión de ellos, ahora contaba cambien con un padre y abuela, incluso con una prima. All-Caste y la Liga de Asesinos formando uniones. Jason cerro los ojos, por el día de hoy todo estaba bien.


End file.
